Akuma Monogatari
by Nasaya
Summary: Academia Shiroitsu existe una clase especial llamada Clase Roja, ya que siempre ocurren cosas que nadie puede explicar. Donde nuestros protagonistas participaran y sus vidas en juego estarán. Una misión y varios propósitos tendrán o tienen, pero nada sencillo les espera. YUGIOH ARC 5DXAL
1. Capítulo 1 Reunión

Capítulo 1. Reunión

En un día cualquiera, en la vida de una persona esta podría ser estresante, normal, pacífica pero no en como en la de un estudiante conocido como Halackti Yami todo puede ser posible, ya que él es de un clan de asesinos y está en una academia dedicada a entrenar a varios jóvenes con habilidades para el asesinato y en lo que están ahí será su "hogar" hasta que los envíen a determinados lugares a cumplir con su cometido.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y sonó la alarma que despertara a todos; se prepararon para salir y empezó el entrenamiento matutino, en el cual se consta de hacer 50 sentadillas y lagartijas para después correr a toda velocidad, después arrastrarte por el suelo sin tocar una rejilla que estará arriba tuyo, luego trepar un muro, seguido de eso tomaras un arma y dispararas a tus blancos para luego desarmar a la persona que te esperara, para terminar saltar en el agujero de un muro y lanzar una daga en un blanco. Sin que sorprendiera a nadie el primero en acabar fue Yami, pasando el desayuno y pasadas las 12:00 a.m., Yami fue llamado por el director a su oficina y le encomendó ir a la escuela Shirouitsu donde se encontrara con su objetivo, es decir con la persona a matar, más no será el único asesinó pues en la clase que se encontrará todo el grupo serán asesinos. Donde tendrá que descubrir quién de todos es su objetivo antes que los otros.

Al llegar a tal mencionado colegio Yami se adentró y pudo observar que todos los alumnos son despreocupados, chicos con una vida normal y pacífica, vio el mapa que se encontraba afuera del edificio principal y se dirigió al edificio donde estarán los diversos salones que usara su clase, caminando sin mirar atrás llego hasta un salón que decía 3 -10 y escucho varias voces que venían de aquel sitio y con precaución se aproximó asomándose para ver quien o quienes eran y resulto ser tres chicos uno sentado en la silla de la banca, otro recargado en la banca de alado y el ultimo enfrente del primero, hablando entre sí comentando sobre la lista de los alumnos y sus correspondientes nombres por ejemplo: ¿cómo serán?, ¿Qué personalidad tendrán?, etc.

En eso se hizo un poco atrás y sintió otra persona llegando, reacciono rápido dando un paso atrás, volteando hacia la persona y era su maestro ya que era hora de iniciar con la clase o en este caso las presentaciones de cada miembro de la clase, en el momento fueron llegando los alumnos, finalmente el profesor se presentó.

Maestro: Mi nombe es Lyman Banner, seré su instructor hasta el día de su graduación, que claro será este año, mi especialidad son los seres vivos, tengo 28 años y espero que tengamos una estupenda relación de profesor y alumno, antes que nada quisiera mencionar varios puntos, en este día será solo para presentaciones del alumnado ya que me informaron que mañana que llegaran el resto de sus compañeros, por lo tanto tendremos la primera clase oficial así que comencemos con las presentaciones en orden.

XxXx: Primer Asiento, Mi nombre es Yami, Yami Halackti es un placer.

XxXx: Ryoga, Kamishiro Ryoga segundo asiento, es un gusto.

XxXx: ya que no hay más antes que yo me presentare Yuya, Sakaki Yuya, soy el sexto asiento, será un gusto estar este año con ustedes.

XxXx: es mi turno, bien soy Yuma, Tsukumo Yuma, asiento es el décimo es un placer.

Banner: muy bien es un gusto también y continuemos con el número decimosegundo… Este disculpe podría- (siendo interrumpido)

XxXx: cuando el sol se oculte lo diré (con un tono tímido)

Banner: ¿Perdone?

XxXx: cuando el sol se oculte lo diré, no lo diré más que dos veces (con un tono tímido)

Maestro: Bien, terminemos con el último asiento, por favor.

XxXx: ¡Claro!, Mi nombre es Yugi, Muto Yugi mucho gusto y… (Volteando a ver a Yuma y Yuya)

Yuma: ¡Ah! Es cierto, Yuya tú también.

Yuya: nosotros les preparamos unos colgantes para que los lleven y nos identifiquemos como la clase Roja.

Se los repartieron, y el profesor asignó a Yami como representante de los dormitorios y delegado de la clase por ser el primer asiento, y declarar terminada la clase de inducción.

Todos excepto uno se quedó en el aula, Yami empezó a caminar hasta llegar a un pasillo donde las ventanas estaban con rejillas en ellas, sacando el colgante que los extraño chicos le entregaron y se lo quedo observando pensando en tirarlo ya que no lo necesitaba pero luego sintió que alguien le arrojaba algo por detrás, volteo rápidamente agarrando con su mano derecha dicho objeto observando que era el colgante que los tres chicos hicieron, luego alzo la mirada para ver al sujeto que se lo aventó y era Ryoga.

Ryoga: esto no lo necesito. (Con un tono de voz desinteresado) si tanto te gusta, te lo doy ya que te he visto que no has dejado de contemplar el colgante asumí que te gusto.

Yami: cosas como esta son muy sospechosas, pero si realmente quieres conocer al objetivo primero sería mejor que no alzaras tantas sospechas.

Ryoga: siéndote sincero no me interesa los mínimos detalles lo único para lo que vine es a ganar en matar al objetivo antes de todos (caminando hasta pasar a lado a Yami y saliendo del pasillo donde se encontraban).

Yami después del encuentro no tan agradable con Ryoga, salió del edificio donde se encuentran todos los cuartos de actividades de la clase roja, y mientras se dirigía hacia los cuartos los 3 chicos que había visto antes se le acercaron por puro gusto de conocerlo.

Yugi: ¡ESPERA! (mientras se acercaba corriendo junto a Yuma y Yuya)

Yami disminuyo su ritmo de caminar y voltio a ver a los chicos.

Yugi: Yami-kun tú también vas a los cuartos, ¿verdad? ¿Podríamos acerté compañía?, si no te importa nosotros igual vamos para allá.

Yami: hagan lo que quieran (con un tono indiferente).

Luego de que los 3 chicos y al caminar juntos, Yami empezó a sentir un olor que provenía de ellos 3.

Yami: ustedes tienen un olor extraño.

Yuya: ¿extraño?, ¿enserio?, (dijo exaltado) ¿acaso apestamos?

Yami: no es eso, solo que no lo puedo describir muy bien, pero es algo que no he olido antes.

Al llegar a los cuartos se dirigieron a los comedores y en la recepción pidieron su menú y se dispusieron a comer.

Yugi: Yami-kun- (siendo interrumpido por el mismo).

Yami: ¡Yami está bien! No me gusta tanto los honoríficos.

Yuma: ¿eh? ¿Por qué no?, es una forma de hablar educadamente ¿no lo crees?

Yami se quedó callado y solo termino su bocado y agarro su bandeja para irse alejando del lugar.

Yuya: ¿se habrá molestado? O ¿no le agradamos?

Yugi: mmm tal vez no este acostumbrado a que lo llamen con honoríficos.

Pocos minutos más tarde que terminaron de cenar, en el edificio de su clase, los 3 chicos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, curiosamente a Yugi y a Yami le tocaron compartir habitación, era algo grande como la de un hotel de lujo, tenía dos camas, en medio de las dos un buró donde estaba una lámpara y dos cajones, enfrente una televisión con un DVD, a lado del centro de entretenimiento estaba una mesa no tan grande pero perfecta para dos o tres personas, también tenían un microondas y un pequeño refrigerador por último estaba el baño y los clóset.

Yami volteo alrededor para buscar cámaras y efectivamente las encontró y se deshizo de ellas.

Yugi: Yami, este ya que dijiste que te llamemos de esa forma, entonces lo haré (con un poco de nerviosismo en su tono) ¿qué cama prefieres la de la izquierda o la de la derecha?

Yami: no tengo preferencias, tu elige la que quieras.

Después que Yami terminara de hablar con Yugi esté se empezó a quitar su playera para cambiarse, y en ese instante Yami se dio cuenta que tenía en su espalda cicatrices y se acercó un poco para observarlo mejor, pero Yugi se percató y se bajó rápido su playera.

Yami: ¿Por qué, tienes cicatrices?

Yugi: (con un tono tímido) fue un accidente hace tiempo.

Yami: déjame ver.

Yugi: ¿eh?, No estoy bien, luego me cambio.

Yami: en ese caso está bien.

Yami e volteo y con un movimiento rápido cuando Yugi bajo su guardia lo agarro de su playera y se la alzó y pudo ver mejor sus cicatrices. Impresionado un poco al ver que eran demasiadas, Yugi no opuso resistencia y le dejo observarlas, pasaron unos segundos y Yami le bajo la playera para separarse de él y darle la espalda, no reaccionaron por unos momentos, pero después escucharon el llamado de la puerta y al abrirla eran Yuya y Yuma quienes le avisaron que era hora de revisar el dormitorio ya que Yami le asignaron ser el representante, preparo la lista que Yuma le entrego y salieron, cuando dos compañeros nuevos pasaron junto a ellos y uno de ellos les pareció muy peculiar.

Yami: ¿qué hace un niño de primaria aquí?

XxXx: ¿de primaria? Eso- (siendo interrumpido por el otro chico que estaba a lado suyo)

XxXx: él como nosotros, desde hoy pertenece a la Clase Roja, mi nombre es Seto, Kaiba Seto soy el 9 asiento.

XxXx: mi nombre es Mokuba, Takahashi Mokuba, es un placer.

Seto: es hora de irnos Mokuba.

Dándoles la espalda y retirándose a su habitación, los cuatro también siguieron su camino a las otras habitaciones para en listarlos y cuando iban a revisar donde estaba el otro alumno que no se presentó en clase, él apareció con otra personalidad un poco más agresiva.

XxXx: el sol se ocultó así que vine aquí a presentarme, soy Bakura, Toukzoku Bakura y por las mañanas soy Ryo, llevémonos bien.

Yami: no gracias.

Yami lo enlisto y con eso terminaron, los cuatro se separaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Yami se acostó en su cama y sin darse cuanta se durmió, en su sueño soñó con su pasado y en el lugar donde provenía, cuando despertó tomo una ducha y mientras Yami se bañaba Yugi se despertó y vio la cama de la derecha y no encontró a nadie cuando escucho la regadera, se levantó y arreglo la ropa de Yami ya que esté la dejo toda desordenada, y volvió a su cama.

Yugi: Yami, espero que, aunque llegues a conocerme o a Yuya-kun o Yuma-kun no nos odies. (diciéndolo en voz baja).

Al terminar Yami de tomar su ducha y vestirse se metió a su cama y llamó la atención a Yugi, mostrándole su teléfono un mensaje que decía " _El mundo está lleno de…"_ )

Yami: Oye, Yugi ¿estas despierto?, ¿puedes leer esto?

Yugi reacciono y se levantó tallándose los ojos, y volteo a ver a donde se encontraba Yami y vio en su celular.

Yugi: ¿te refieres a espacio después de los puntos suspensivos?

Yami: (bloqueo el celular apretando un botón) disculpa que te despertara con mi duda.

Yugi: mmm pero si tuviera que llenar con una palabra que me gustara sería amor o perdón, ¿qué piensas? El mundo está lleno de amor o perdón.

Yami se quedó sorprendido y negó su respuesta, volteando hacia la ventana que tenía la habitación y aun así escribió y la envió a su director.

Cada uno de los estudiantes se preparaba para el mañana, y en el edificio principal en la dirección una persona estaba observando por las cámaras ocultas.

XxXx: me pregunto cuanto duraran este año, esta nueva clase viene con muchas sorpresas, ya sean para los objetivos o para los asesinos el resultado siempre es el mismo.

Y en el edifico de la clase roja en el mirador, estaba Yuma con una Tablet observando la información que el director le envió para poder dar inicio a la misión de todos los asesinos.


	2. Capítulo 2 Confirmación

Capítulo 2. Confirmación

En el día siguiente en la mañana, el celular de Yami sonó y con ello la respuesta del director de su academia, respondiéndole que la respuesta que había escrito era correcta, Yami abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y se puso de algo nervioso, haciendo que se pare de su cama, al pararse se fue directo a la ventana abriendo las cortinas para tranquilizarse y mientras el miraba por la ventana, segundos más tarde Yugi se despertó y al levantarse un poco de su cama miro a Yami como contemplaba el paisaje que se mostraba a través de la ventana, seguido de eso Yugi se paró de su cama y se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes y enjuagarse la cara, después se puso su uniforme(que se encontraba previamente en las camas cuando entraron por primera vez al cuarto); Yami también se vistió con el suyo, cuando terminaron de vestirse se dirigieron a la puerta dando vuelta a la manija y juntos se fueron al salieron para irse al salón de clases.

Una vez estando en el salón se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, luego de unos minutos fueron llegando el resto de sus compañeros y por último el profesor.

Banner: ¡Buenos días a todos! Espero que hayan dormido bien porque hoy otro día más en la institución, y antes de otra cosa hoy se nos unirán nuevos compañeros. (mirando la puerta de entrada) bien pueden pasar.

Los nuevos alumnos uno por uno fue entrando al salón poniéndose en frente de todos.

XxXx: soy el asiento número 5, Reiji, Akaba Reiji.

XxXx: asiento 8, Judai, Yuki Judai, es un placer.

XxXx: yo soy el asiento 7, Yusei, Fudo Yusei, mi pasatiempo es el shoji.

XxXx: soy el asiento 3, Jun, Manjoume Jun y desde hoy seré el delegado de la clase, si alguien tiene una objeción solo dígalo

Banner: ¡Oh! Me parece muy bien, ¿alguien esta encontrar?

Yami: no, en ese caso también se el representante de los dormitorios. (Se levantó de su asiento con la lista de los dormitorios y se los entregó a Manjoume).

Después que Yami le entregara la lista y los nuevos alumnos se fueran a sus asientos Banner empezó a dar clase, la primera fue una clase de geografía que duro 2 horas, seguido por una de ciencias, luego una de japonés y para finalizar les entrego a cada uno una Tablet en la que tenían que ver una clase de matemáticas.

Banner: chicos quiero que escuchen bien este video y mañana si no ha quedado claro lo explicare mañana, yo tengo una junta en la sala de maestros, así que me retirare y los veo mañana.

Cuando se quedaron solos comenzaron a reproducir el video y algunos fingían prestar atención, otros ignorando el video, Yuma, Yugi y Yuya estaban planeando después de terminar de ver el video ir a almorzar juntos, Yugi invito a Yami por ser su compañero de cuarto, enviándole un mensaje a la Tablet, el cual Yami ignoro y lo elimino. Después de terminar el video se paró de su asiento para ir hasta la ventana que estaba a un costado del salón, en ese instante Yuma vio en el bolsillo de Yami un pañuelo muy familiar y entonces sigilosamente se le acercó, poniéndose de rodillas y extendiendo su mano a su bolsillo, cuando Yami sintió que alguien se le acercó se movió rápidamente hacia atrás, llamando la atención de todos y dejando caer el pañuelo.

Yuma: ¡Oh! Lo siento, pero ese pañuelo se me hace muy bonito.

Yugi: yo se lo puse esta mañana, ya que me di cuenta que Yami no tenía uno.

Yami no le presto mucha atención a tal acto y empezó a caminar para salir del salón y Yugi lo siguió para regresarle su pañuelo, por otra parte, Yuya también salió del salón para comprar algo de comer.

Mientras Yuma saco su Tablet y donde se encontraban los archivos de seguridad, fue directo con las cámaras en donde se encontraba la sala del decano con el último miembro de la clase roja.

XxXx: asi que, como ya completé la documentación ya puedo ingresar a la clase roja, ¿No es verdad?

Decano: si, con esto usted ya tiene permiso para asistir Atlas-sama.

Atlas: por favor solo llámeme Jack, después de todo hoy seré un estudiante normal en esta escuela.

Cuando Yuma termino de ver la transmisión cerro el archivo.

Yuma: (se voltio a ver a sus compañeros y hablando en voz alta) Compañeros de la clase roja, este es un anuncio oficial, ahora que todos estamos aquí, hoy en la media noche habrá una reunión de orientación en el salón 1609 en la torre de la escuela, asistan si quieren saber más sobre su misión.

Ryoga: Hey, Hey, ¿Entonces de verdad estas de ese lado?

Yuma: después de todo soy un simple estudiante en esta escuela.

Jun: así que eso confirma al objetivo, ¿eh?

Después que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con asistir a la reunión, todos salieron del salón, mientras tanto Yami estaba en la azotea, donde el viento golpeaba sus tricolores cabellos y observando desde abajo a todos los estudiantes que estaban en el campus.

Yami: ¿No sería mejor explotar todo de inmediato?, acabaría con todo de forma más rápida – pensaba Yami.

Al estar concentrado en lo que estaba pensando en ese instante llegaron Yugi y Yuya; se encontraron cuando Yugi ya no pudo encontrar a Yami y fue a la cafetería al comprar su almuerzo. Los dos vieron la silueta de Yami a la distancia y lentamente se acercaron a sentarse en una banca cerca de él, Yugi invito a Yami a sentarse, el cual Yami solo lo volteo a ver y sin responder nada, camino varios pasos a la banca y se sentó.

Yuya: Yami, ¿verdad? Este ¿quieres uno de estos? (mostrándole una bolsa llena de pan de diversos condimentos)

Yami: no tengo apetito.

Yugi: ahora tenemos más compañeros de clase, me pregunto sí podemos darles uno a cada uno (viendo la bolsa donde tiene los colgantes que hicieron los tres).

Yuya: puede ser después de todo estaremos aquí por todo un año juntos, ya habrá tiempo de dárselos.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que Yami empezó a observar con detenimiento a Yugi y a Yuya.

Yami: ¿enserio ustedes son?

Cuando Yami se percató de que había dicho lo que estaba pensando en voz alta y llamado la atención de los dos, se paró de la banca y camino hacia la salida de la azotea para alejarse de ellos.

Yuya: Yami enserio que es una persona muy misteriosa, ¿no lo crees?

Yugi: me pregunto, sí será como nosotros.

De pronto llego Yuma y escucho lo que Yugi acababa de decir.

Yuma: así que tú también lo piensas.

Yuya: ¿a qué se refieren?

Yugi: me refiero a que él también tiene algo que ocultar.

Yuya: ¡Oh! Eso, mm tal vez, pero no podemos estar seguros después de todo, nosotros sabemos porque estamos aquí.

Yuma: ¡Ah! Si, por cierto, ¿Kamishiro-kun dice que si no quieren tomar un poco de té más tarde? Me dijo antes de salir del salón que si quería probar su nuevo sabor.

Yuya: yo no tengo problema, pero, ¿dónde va a ser?

Yuma: Yugi, ¿podemos usar tu habitación? Así también puedes invitar a Yami.

Yugi: está bien, entonces iré a la habitación para encontrar a Yami y decirle.

Yuma: OK, entonces yo iré con Kamishiro-kun para confirmarle.

Los tres se separaron una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo, en la habitación de Ryoga, él estaba haciendo preparaciones para su reunión con los tres chicos.

Jun: ¿No crees que deberías esperar hasta esta noche, cuando nos digan más sobre la misión?

Ryoga: quiero irme pronto a casa.

Jun: la paciencia es una virtud, no obtendrás nada bueno siendo egoísta e impaciente.

Ryoga: podría ser mejor que un comienzo tardío.

Después terminar sus preparativos y dejar sus cosas en orden, se retiró de la habitación.

Ryoga: ¡entonces me iré primero!

Mientras en la habitación 1 de Yami y Yugi, Yugi estaba sirviendo agua en la tetera cuando Yami entro y observo a Yugi en el acto.

Yami: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yugi: ¡ah! (percatándose de que había llegado) este Yuma-kun, Yuya-kun y Kamishiro-kun tomaremos el té, Kamishiro dijo que tenía un té con un nuevo sabor, ¿No quisieras unírtenos?

Yami: ¿vendrá a esta habitación?

Yugi: ¿eh?, si lo siento lo decidí sin consultarte, ya que no estabas.

Yami: no importa, son tus amigos y tu habitación, puedes hacer lo que quieras (dándose la vuelta para irse de nuevo).

Yugi: Yami tú también de verías tratar de llevarte bien con todos, y la habitación 1 nos pertenece a ambos.

Persiguiendo a Yumi, quien estaba por salir de la habitación, y al abrir la puerta Yuma, Yuya y Ryoga a parecieron en la puerta. Sorprendiéndose por la repentina aparición de ellos.

Ryoga: ¡Ah! Yami, ¿no tomaras el té con nosotros?

Yami: tu, apestas.

Ryoga se puso serio y lo miro con la cara de un asesinó, Yami lo dejo de ver y se alejó del lugar.

Yuma: ¿Qué tendrá?

Ryoga: no lo sé, es un misterio.

Luego de alegarse por completo de ellos se vistió con unos shorts cortos, una playera un poco ajustada blanca y una chaqueta blanca, seguido de eso fue a la pista de correr a entrenar, mientras en la habitación de Yugi, sus invitados ya estaban en ella.

Yuma: Me pregunto porque Yami no quiso acompañarnos.

Yugi: creo que tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, pero ya que están aquí deberíamos de hacerlo solo nosotros.

Ryoga: ¡cierto!, Muto-san tiene razón ya que todos estamos aquí siéntense y en un momento les serviré el té.

Los chicos se sentaron Yuma en una de las camas, Yuya y Yugi en la mesa de la habitación. Al estar servido el té y que todos tuvieran una taza comenzaron a charlar.

Yugi: disculpa, Kamishiro-kun pero está bien que te llamemos de esa manera o prefieres por tu nombre de pila. (mirando a Yuya y a Yuma).

Ryoga: Olviden eso, el té se va a enfriar.

Todos: Lo sentimos. (tomando un sorbo del té, y sintiendo un extraño pesar en sus ojos).

Ryoga: ¿qué sucede?

Yugi: esta delicioso.

Yuma: si y también huele muy bien.

Ryoga: sobre su pregunta anterior, pueden llamarme como quieran, pero yo prefiero Shark.

Yugi: ¡Oh! Y ¿porque shark? Eso es " _tiburón"_ en inglés.

Ryoga: mm bueno para empezar a mí me gusta el agua saben, y los mamíferos que más me gustan.

Yuya: ¿en serio?, que bien y ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de ellos?

Ryoga: bueno su sentido del olfato, ¿sabían que los tiburones detectan la sangre a muchos kilómetros a la distancia y que hay muchas especies de tiburones en peligro de extinción? Así que muran por mí.

En eso momento Yuya y Yugi azotaron sus cabezas en la mesa y Yuma cayo acostado en la cama donde estaba sentado. Por otro lado, Yami termino su entrenamiento, se estaba enjuagando su cabello en el lavabo de los vestidores, cuando alguien llamó su atención.

Jun: ¿No se supone que debería de haber una " _hora del té"_ en la habitación 1?

Yami: (secándose el cabello) No es de mi incumbencia.

Jun: ¿así que dejaste a Ryoga y a los tres chicos raros a solas?, me pregunto si nos venció.

Yami: (terminando de secar su cabello y poner su toalla en su locker) ¿A qué te refieres?

Jun: ¿no te enteraste?, la clase roja estará activa a partir de esta noche, Ryoga decidió comenzar antes con los tres chicos raros.

Yami al escuchar esto se preocupó y en su mente se le vino las imágenes de ellos tres, y empezó a correr hasta llegar a su habitación.

Yusei: eres más manipulador, de lo que esperaba Manjoume-san, no quieres que Ryoga-san te adelante, pero sería una molestia tener problemas con tu compañero de cuarto.

Jun: Aunque quizá ya es demasiado tarde.

Yusei: yo no estaría tan seguro, según por mis investigaciones ellos tres han matado a mucha gente, y entre ellos está su familia.

Jun: No te preguntare como sabes eso, pero alguien normal no iría tras su familia.

Yusei: bueno no me creas a mí, pero hay algo extraño entre nosotros, hablando de eso tú también tienes hermanos, ¿verdad?

Jun se voltio rápido y pateo del lado izquierdo los pies de Yusei, haciendo de Yusei perdiera el equilibro y chocara contra los lockers que estaban a su costado.

Jun: ¡No metas a mi familia en esto! – dijo enojado.

Mientras que en la habitación 1 Ryoga preparaba la bañera con agua caliente.

Ryoga: ahora lo último que falta es ahogarlos en la tina y eso será todo. (dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba uno de ellos.)

Yuma: Yo no moriré, yo tengo un hechizo que hará que nunca muera.

Después de revisar a cada uno y escuchar que todos decían lo mismo, concluyo que el efecto de su té no estaba completo porque solo los puso a dormir, ya que su té era un veneno en el cual te dejaba inconsciente. Yami a toda velocidad se dirigía a la habitación hasta que finalmente entro y encontró a Ryoga con los tres chicos semidesnudos.

Ryoga: Vaya, que descortés, ¡Mira!, ¡Me sorprendió!, ¡las cicatrices de estos chicos son increíbles!

Yami: Ellos trataban de ocultar eso (caminando hasta llegar a él) – dijo enojado.

Ryoga: ¿porque te enojas?, una vez que el objetivo es revelado, quien ataque primero gana.

Yami se agacho hacia donde estaba Yugi ya que él estaba tirado en el piso, Yuya y Yuma estaban en una cama, haciendo retroceder a Ryoga levantándose del piso, en lo que Ryoga se puso de pie Yami aprovecho para observar a Yugi y dar su diagnóstico de su estado.

Yami: solo está durmiendo.

Yami cargo a Yugi como princesa y la puso sobre la cama desocupada, y alcanzando a observar las cicatrices que tenía para luego cubrirla con la sabana.

Yami: Supongo que tampoco ninguno de ellos es normal. – pensó Yami.

Cuando de repente Ryoga lazo un golpe con su mano izquierda lo cual Yami aquivo, empujando a Ryoga hacia otro lado golpeándolo con su codo en su garganta, seguido de eso Ryoga agarro la tetera con agua caliente arrogándosela a Yami.

Ryoga: ¿estas tratando de robar mi asesinato? – dijo Ryoga enfadado.

Yami con su mano izquierda trato de esquivar la tetera, pero el agua se le derramo encima haciendo que se pusiera en defensa con sus dos brazos en su cara para que no fuera a derramarse en sus ojos, Ryoga aprovecho tal acto para después con un listón desde atrás enredo a Yami por el cuello, tratando de ahorcarlo.

Ryoga: ¿porque los proteges?

Yami al ver que todavía no estaba bien apretado el listón en su cuello, hizo su cabeza para adelante y luego la movió rápidamente hacia atrás dándole un cabezazo a Ryoga, para que luego Yami agarrara a Ryoga por uno de sus brazos ponerlo arriba de su espalda y arrogarlo al piso (como un mortal hacia atrás), haciendo que Ryoga azotara todo su cuerpo en el piso. Yami se puso encima de este, y con su brazo derecho le apretó la garganta y con su mano libre busco en su short un cuchillo _Skinner 139_ , y empezó a bajarlo lentamente hasta llegar a la cara de Ryoga, pero de pronto Yami ceso su ataque porque en su mente se le vino recuerdos sobre su pasado y una voz que decía su nombre. Ryoga al ver que Yami no atacaría alzo una pierna y quito a Yami que estaba sobre él, provocando que Yami cayera y dar una vuelta completa hacia el suelo quedando boca arriba, inmediatamente Yami se repuso poniéndose en posición para levantarse de nuevo, pero en eso Ryoga que ya estaba parado delante de Yami empezó a reír.

Ryoga: Eres virgen, ¿verdad? (pateando Yami en la cabeza).

Para después agarrarlo con su brazo izquierdo por sus tricolores cabellos y acercársele para hacer que sus rostros estén más cerca.

Ryoga: Un asesino virgen quien no ha matado a nadie.

Y con su brazo libre de dio un puñetazo haciendo a Yami caer en el piso e inhalando aire más de lo normal, para después reincorporarse poco a poco.

Ryoga: ¡Oh! ¿La famosa Halackti?, ¿qué pasa contigo? Me hiciste reír, te hare un favor y lo mantendré en secreto, esto es una gran sorpresa. (decía mientras se burlaba y se iba yendo de la habitación).

Para que al final Yami solo extendiera su mano y observando el lugar donde se fue Ryoga.

Yami: es- espera (cayendo desmayado al piso).

Yami al estar desmayado, empezó a soñar o "recordar" una escena en la cual una persona que iba junto a él.

XxXx: ¡Yami-chan, por aquí! ¡rápido, no hay tiempo!, a partir de ahora, si vuelves a pensar en matar a alguien, recuerda este templo.

Yami: ¿Qué pasara si lo hago?

XxXx: No podrás matar, dentro de este templo …. estarán observando.

Yami: es una maldición, de aquel momento.

Yami al poco rato despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó rápidamente y choco con la cabeza de Yugi ya que él estaba frente a Yami.

Yugi: ¡Ouch!

Yami: Yugi, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Yugi: Perdón. Estabas sudando mucho así que…

Yami: ¡Acabo de golpearte accidentalmente en la cabeza y ni siquiera parpadeaste! – dijo Yami muy exaltado. ¿Por qué todos ustedes están despiertos después que les hicieron tomar ese té? ¿Por qué tienen esas cicatrices en sus cuerpos? ¿Ustedes que son? (tomando una de las manos de Yugi).

Yugi miro a Yuma y a Yuya y ellos hicieron lo mismo con Yugi.

Yugi: Yami, nosotros también queremos preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué nos salvaste?

Haciendo que Yami pusiera cara de sorpresa.

Yuya: somos resistentes, así que las drogas o cualquier veneno no funcionen como deberían.

Yuma: a decir verdad, estuvimos despiertos casi todo el tiempo.

Yugi: Todos los integrantes de la clase roja, se transfirieron aquí para matarnos, ¿verdad?

Yami: ¿Lo sabían? (dejando de tomar la mano de Yugi, y poner sus manos en forma de puño en sus muslos).

Yugi: ¿Por qué viniste a rescatarnos? ¿Capricho, estrategia o hay otro significado detrás de tus acciones? (tocando las manos de Yami) Yami, sin importar lo que pase, no moriré y Yuma-kun e incluso Yuya-kun moriremos, solo observa y nos graduaremos de la clase roja sin ser asesinados.

Yami: ¡Es imposible!Especialmente para alguien normal como ustedes!

Yuma: Yami, ¿sabes?, nuestras familias fueron parte de un clan enorme y hay muchas personas que nos odian por el simple hecho de estar vivos.

Yuya: Todas nuestras familias han muerto con el objetivo de estar vivos hasta el día de hoy. Nuestras vidas ya solo no, nos perteneces a nosotros.

Yugi: Es una vida por la que todos trabajaron mucho para proteger, mi madre cuando murió para protegerme ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella, pero ella siempre estará conmigo diciéndome que todo está bien.

Yami: es una maldición – pensó Yami.

Yugi: todos decían que les gustaba verme sonreír, así que nunca llorare.

Yami: es una maldición – siguió pensando.

Yugi: porque nacimos para sonreír.

Yami: La poderosa voluntad de los muertos. – pensó Yami.

Yuma: esta es nuestra última prueba, sin importar que pase, no perderemos, sobreviviremos a la clase roja, y…

Yami: ¡Imposible!

Yuma: Lo probaremos, que la muerte de todos no fue en vano.

Yami: ¡Imposible! Contra doce asesinos, ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como ustedes?

Yugi: ¡Muchas más personas murieron protegiéndonos!

Yami: Yo también estoy tras sus vidas.

Yuya: Si, lo sabemos.

Yami: ¿No tienen miedo?, ¿Por qué no huyen? ¿Por qué?

Yugi: Yami, no nacimos para ser asesinados, nacimos para vivir.

Yami: saben que tienen cicatrices por todos sus cuerpos, saben que serán asesinados en cualquier momento, ¿Cómo pueden ver al mundo con esos ojos? – pensando Yami.

Yuya: Ya te lo dijimos, ¿no? Es tu turno, Yami. ¿Por qué nos protegiste?

Yami sin saber que decir, voltio a ver a los tres chicos que estaban a su alrededor.

Yami: La razón por la que los salvé…

La puerta llamo interrumpiendo a Yami, al abrirla se encontraba Manjoume quien le entrego una nota

Jun: Para ti.

Yami recibió la nota y cerró la puerta y al leer la nota decía " _Reunión en la Torre de la escuela, salón 1609, hoy a la media noche"._

Pasando el tiempo y al dar la media noche todos (a excepción de Yami, Yuya y Yugi) estaban en el salón asignado.

Yuma: Bienvenidas a la Academia Shirouitsu, asesinos, soy Yuma, Tsukumo Yuma el moderador de la clase roja, ahora comencemos con la orientación secreta, ¡Ah! Pero antes (mirando a una esquina).

Jack: Numero 11, Jack Atlas, mi salud es delicada así que solo me siento cómodo en los muebles que traje conmigo.

Yuma: Esta bien, para todos los demás, como acordamos antes, permanecieron pacientes hasta que todos nos reunimos, y estamos humildemente complacidos de que lo hayan hecho, pero a partir de ahora, les pedimos que se apeguen por completo a las reglas (en su Tablet presiono una tecla y atrás de todos los miembros de la clase aparecieron los rostros de los objetivos). Ahora, ¿Quién de ustedes será capaz de acabar primero con Yugi, Yuya y Yuma? ¿O ellos sobrevivirán y se graduarán a salvo de la Clase Roja? Estoy seguro que todos ustedes saben, pero nuevamente vamos a recordarlo, empezando aparecer las reglas donde estaban los objetivos.

CLASE ROJA – REGLA 1

 _A la persona que asesine exitosamente al objetivo se le concederá un deseo, sin importar lo que sea._

Judai: ¿En verdad pude ser cualquier cosa?

Yuma: Si, en serio, la junta directiva de la Academia Shirouitsu concederá cualquier deseo, a quien lo logre por supuesto.

CLASE ROJA – REGLA 2

 _No se puede atacar a nadie que no sea estudiante de la Clase Roja._

Jun: En otras palabras, involucrar a Banner-sensei no es posible.

Yuma: Así es, Banner-sensei no tiene idea de lo que está pasando, después de todo es un maestro honesto.

Bakura: eso significa que está bien atacar a otros estudiantes de la Clase Roja, ¿verdad?

CLASE ROJA – REGLA 3

 _Aquellos que fallen el asesinato o violen la regla 2, serán inmediatamente "expulsados"._

Yuma: (enseñando unas tarjetas negras) Este es su aviso de asesinato, usarán esto para declarar que iniciaran su intento, cada persona tiene el derecho de usar un aviso, solamente uno, una vez que lo envían, no pueden cancelarlo, por favor tengan cuidado al usarlo (pasando por cada uno de los estudiantes a que tome uno) una vez que el aviso sea enviado a cualquiera de los objetivos si no pueden asesinarlos en 48 horas, ¡fallaran la misión y serán "expulsados" de inmediato! El aviso puede ser enviado a cualquier hora del día, ¡y está bien utilizarlo al mismo tiempo que alguien más!, ¡Así pueden ser egoístas!

Jack: espera si tú eres también un objetivo, ¿no te pone a ti en peligro?

CLASE ROJA – REGLA 4

 _Su intento de asesinato consta de matar a tres personas, pero al moderador, hay que dejarlo al final, ya que él les proporcionara información que al momento de escoger su deseo será importante, si no se cumple con esta regla la persona que la rompa será inmediatamente "expulsado" de la Clase Roja._

Yusei: ¿eso no es un poco injusto?

Yuma: para nada, al moderador se le prohíbe intervenir o hacer alguna acción para detener el asesinato así que cuando vayan a asesinarme, no debo poner resistencia.

Bakura: eso se puso interesante.

Pasando varios segundos se escucharon unas puertas abriéndose llamando la atención de todos, y el que estaba pasando por esas puertas era nada más y nada menos que Yami, caminando lentamente hasta llegar a donde estaba Yuma.

Yuma: Yami, llegas tarde, aquí está el tuyo (entregándole la tarjeta).

Yami la recibió y sin pensarlo dos veces la empezó a romper en pedacitos, haciendo que todos los asesinos lo miraran de forma seria.

Yami: No dejare que nadie toque a los objetivos. – dijo Yami

Yami: En otras palabras, no son 12 asesinos, sino 11 asesinos y un protector.

Antes de que fuera la orientación en la habitación 1, cuando Yami recibió la nota, la arrugo con su mano haciéndola puño, y fue directamente donde estaban los tres chicos.

Yami: La razón por la que los salve fue, porque decidí quedarme a su lado.

Yugi, Yuya y Yuma brotaron pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y abrazaron a Yami, seguido de eso Yuma y Yuya se fueron de la habitación hasta que llegó la hora de la orientación.

Yami: Y hoy, todo comenzó, todo por ellos y por mí.

Skinner 139


	3. Capítulo 3 El Comienzo

Capítulo 3. El comienzo

Jack: ¿En serio tienes pensado proteger a esos tres chicos?

Yusei: ¿Las reglas tienen permitido eso?

Jun: Ciertamente, no hay nada especificado en las reglas, ¿Pero tenemos permitido abandonar nuestro intento de asesinato?

Yuma: ¡Revisare! (sacando su celular, marcando al director de la escuela) ¿Bueno? Habla Yuma, tenemos una situación algo inesperada.

Director: Esta bien, ya lo habíamos anticipado, Halackti Yami tiene nuestro permiso para volverse el protector de los objetivos.

Yuma: (terminando la llamada) Parece que le permitieron hacerlo.

Yami: Entonces está decidido.

Yuma: Claro, son 11 asesinos y un protector. La orientación secreta se terminó. (apagándose la pantalla).

Cuando todos se fueron a excepción de Yami, Yuma aún estaba ahí ordenando todo en la pantalla que estaba a un costado del salón.

Yami: ¿Qué significa esto Yuma? ¿No eres tú también un objetivo? ¿Por qué tienes el puesto de moderador?

Yuma: (terminando de teclear en la pantalla) No te aflijas demasiado, no sé porque el director me nombro a mi siendo yo también un objetivo, pero está claro que esto es parte de su prueba con nosotros.

Yami: Es solo que no puedo creerlo, las reglas son un tanto patéticas, ¿cómo es eso de expulsión? esto es un asunto serio, no estamos jugando a la escuela y también la del moderador ¿no tienes permitido interferir, ni hacer nada a no ser que Yugi y Yuya sean asesinados?

Yuma: Yami mantén la calma por favor, la expulsión todos ya saben a lo que se refiere es por eso que esta entre comillas, ¿no crees que sería mucho más obvio decir que serán asesinados si fallan o rompen las reglas? Yo lo creo.

Yami: está bien no diré nada más, solo una cosa ¿Yugi y Yuya también saben que tú eres el moderador y que si los asesinos fallan van a?

Yuma: claro, si no lo supieran no creo que tendrían tanto valor para sonreír y querer enfrentar esta prueba.

Terminando su conversación los dos salieron del salón hasta salir de la torre y llegar al edificio donde estaban los dormitorios, una vez dentro Yuma y Yami se separaron para entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Yami al entrar a su habitación encontró a Yugi durmiendo plácidamente, luego de contemplar tan tranquilizante escena se vistió su ropa para dormir, y deshizo las cobijas de su cama, se acostó, se cubrió con las cobijas y finalmente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación 3 donde residen Judai y Reiji, al sonar la alarma Reiji despertó y se encontró a Judai con una revista lanzándola arriba y sacando rápidamente unas tijeras y corto la revista con las letras necesarias para hacer la tarjeta de asesinato.

Judai: ¡Yuki Judai, listo para ser el primero! – dijo alegremente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación 1 Yami ya se había levantado y vestido, solo faltaba Yugi, pero Yami decidió no despertarlo ya que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

Yami: De todo lo que dije anoche estoy al tanto, pero, ¿Cuál será mi plan ahora? Son tres objetivos, siempre y cuando respeten las reglas y no ataquen a Yuma, el número se reducirá a Yugi y a Yuya ¿Los dejo vivir?, así no cumpliré mi misión, o ¿acabo con ellos antes, que los demás intenten algo? – pensó Yami.

Yugi: Madre…

Sacando de sus pensamientos observo a Yugi y se dio cuenta que seguía dormido.

Yugi: ¿Está hablando entre sueños?

YugI: Madre… no vayas… no… espérame. – diciendo Yugi mientras dormía.

Yami al ver que Yugi estaba a punto de soltar lagrimas por los ojos decidió despertarlo inmediatamente.

Yami: ¡Yugi, despierta! Es solo un sueño (quitándole las cobijas de encima).

Yugi: (despertándose) eeeh! ¡Ah! Yami, buenos días.

Yami: buenos días, eso no deberías decirlo, mira la hora llegaremos tarde.

Yugi: si es así, ¿porque no me despertaste?

Yami no le contesto y rápidamente Yugi recogió su uniforme se lo puso en el baño se lavó rápido la cara y los dientes para salir juntos de la habitación y dirigirse al salón de clases. En el trayecto se encontraron en la entrada a Yuma y Yuya quienes los esperaban.

Yami: eso me sorprendió.

Yuma: ¿qué?, ¿de qué está hablando Yami, Yugi-san?

Yugi: ¡Aaah! Es que creo que estuve hablando mientras dormía.

Yuya: eso es raro, ya no has hablando mientras duermes, algo tuvo que haberte pasado para que lo hicieras.

Yugi: ¿Entonces tú también lo crees Yuya-kun? Creo que es porque ahora estamos bajo esta situación y por eso regreso mi habito al dormir.

De pronto sus demás compañeros también estaban llegando en el trayecto y saludaron a los chicos, ya estando en el salón, se encontraron con Jack y su escritorio personal de caoba, su silla y con un florero a un costado.

Jack: Buenos días, a todos.

Jun: Jack, ¿Trajiste tu propio escritorio también?

Jack: tengo permiso del director, además ya lo había mencionado antes tengo una condición en la cual solo puedo sentirme a gusto con mis propios muebles.

Yusei: Atlas, si la memoria no me falla existe un conglomerado con ese nombre.

Jun: entonces eso quiere decir que tienes poder y dinero.

Yusei: ¡ah! No era mi intención mencionarlo en voz alta, pero bueno ya que estamos aquí es mejor saber a qué nos enfrentamos. (mirando seriamente a Jack).

Yugi: parece todo un rey. – dijo tras pasar por ahí y sentarse en su pupitre.

Yugi se percató que había algo debajo de su banca y al sacarlo se dio cuenta que era el aviso de asesinato, volteo a los lados para asegurarse que nadie lo viera, seguido de ver a Yuma y Yuya para avisarles con la mirada que lo había recibido. Yami al percatarse de que algo le pasaba a Yugi y sus amigos se levantó, pero el profesor irrumpió en el salón, obligando a Yami a sentarse de nuevo.

Banner: Buenos días a todos, ¡bien hoy también tendremos un buen día! (caminando hasta su escritorio y viendo a sus alumnos) Oh! Atlas-kun ya está aquí, eso quiere decir que los trece integrantes de la Clase Roja por fin están completos.

Pasando varias horas de clase, Yugi, Yuma y Yuya estaban reunidos en un salón vacío.

Yugi: Encontré esta tarjeta en mi escritorio. (mostrándole la tarjeta a Yuya y Yuma)

Yuya: entonces ya han iniciado.

Yuma: no sabemos quién es el que envió la tarjeta, pero desde ahora debemos ser precavidos.

Yugi: cierto, no podemos dejar que más personas sean asesinadas por nuestra causa, debemos sobrevivir con nuestras propias fuerzas.

Dicho lo anterior salieron rápidamente donde se encontraron a Yami quien los estaba buscando.

Yami: ¿Dónde se metieron? ¿No ven que es peligroso que ustedes salgan solos en estos momentos?

Yuya: si crees que nos ocultábamos de ti o alguien te estas equivocando.

Yugi: nosotros no tenemos esa intención es solo que nos reunimos para hablar de la siguiente clase.

Yami: si es así, está bien, pero si necesitan su espacio quisiera que me lo dijeran claramente.

Yuma: inesperadamente eres muy compasivo, pero bueno creo que eso también te hizo querer protegernos, así que contamos contigo. – diciendo haciendo una sonrisa.

Empezaron a caminar después de terminar de hablar para dirigirse a un jardín donde tienen muchos tipos de flores, plantas y aves.

Seto: ¿Incluso tienen un jardín botánico como este?, cuánto dinero invertirán en tener sus instalaciones tan grandes y amplias

Banner: este jardín botánico tiene alrededor de 2,600 especies de plantas, la mayoría son muy raras en el mundo y hoy les hablare de la Adelfa, es una planta arbustiva que se puede formar como árbol de porte pequeño, de hojas perennes de un verde intenso…

Mientras el profesor seguía hablando Yami noto que Yuma, Yuya y Yugi se estaban comunicando entre ellos por sus Tablets. Y trato de ir hacia ellos, pero una mano se lo impidió.

Jun: Detente, estamos en clase. – dijo Jun, haciendo contacto visual con Yami.

Yami: tsk, entendido.

Banner: oigan, guarden un poco de silencio, ¿si creen que hablar de flores es aburrido?, les diré que aquí no solo hay plantas o flores, también pueden encontrar insectos y aves viviendo aquí. (al mismo tiempo que estaba diciendo se escuchó el canto de un ave que pasaba por ahí y el profesor lo reconoció al instante) Lanius senator. (haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos) eso que escucharon ahora, fue del ave con el nombre Lanius senator es de la familia Laniidae, se caracteriza por su voluminosa cabeza, teñida de rojo, y por su manto negro, con amplias manchas blancas en las alas. La cola es también negra, excepto en los bordes y en la base, su canto se caracteriza cuando se siente amenazado o quiere intimidar a un intruso, emite unos chasquidos ásperos, muy seguidos y rápidos.

Al termino de las explicaciones el profesor les dejo que hicieran una expedición por todo el jardín y buscaran en sus Tablets en la aplicación donde venían los tipos de plantas y flores que encontraran interesantes, terminando la actividad y por consiguiente las clases era la hora del almuerzo y todos se iban directo al comedor para degustar sus alimentos.

Yugi: tengo hambre, Yuma-kun no sabes de casualidad el menú del día de hoy.

Yuma: si la memoria no me falla, hoy comeremos comida italiana.

Yuya: ¿italiana? ¿No bromeas cierto?

Yuma: no, es muy cierto.

Yugi: oigan creo que, aunque llevamos tiempo de conocernos, aun no les he preguntado sobre ¿qué es lo que les gusta? y todo eso, es muy raro, pero díganme ¿Qué prefieren el arroz o el pan?

Yuya: el arroz.

Yuma: también el arroz.

Yugi: yo también, y ¿Cuál es su platillo italiano favorito?

Yuya/Yuma: lasaña - dijeron al unísono.

Yugi: ¡Oh! Yo igual, vaya tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Mientras estaban hablando Yami que estaba atrás de ellos empezaba a irritarse un poco por su falta de serenidad ante la situación actual.

Yami: ustedes dejen de armar tanto alboroto.

Yugi, Yuma y Yuya lo miraron serios y un poco desanimados, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el hielo.

Yuya: no seas tan frio Yami, Yugi-san y Yuma-san solo nos hacíamos preguntas para conocernos mejor de lo que ya nos conocemos.

Yami: No, lo digo porque se ve que todavía no entienden en la posición en la que están.

Yugi: por supuesto que sí, es lo que es la primera vez que hablamos de esta manera y que conocemos a personas con los mismos gustos.

Atrás de ellos venían Seto y Mokuba, quienes observaron toda la escena.

Mokuba: el efecto de atracción de similares, las personas tienden a sentirse mejor con otros que tienen mucho en común con ellas.

Seto: Mokuba, ¿tú crees que esos chicos estén mintiendo?

Mokuba: No lo sé, sus ojos para mí son engañosos como si una parte estuviera mintiendo, pero otra es ciegamente sincera. ¡Oh!, pero a mí también me gusta el arroz.

Seto: igual que a mí.

Al llegar al comedor y pedir su comida, se sentaron en una de las mesas y empezaron a comer, terminando todos se reunieron en la habitación 1.

Yami: ¿En serio creen que porque yo estoy con ustedes están seguros? Hoy no fue muy normal de su parte, en especial por sus mensajes a escondidas y por su despreocupante charla camino al comedor, además ¿Cómo no pueden tener en cuenta, que cualquier cosa que digan son datos para que los demás tengan una estrategia que atente a sus vidas? Les diere algo, así que escuchen las reglas de la clase son:

Quien logre llevar con éxito el asesinato se le concederá cualquier deseo como recompensa. Cada asesino debe llevar acabo el asesinato a no más de 48 horas y debe hacérselo saber los objetivos. Yuma, tu más que nadie debería de saber eso eres el moderador y entonces porque veo que Yugi y Yuya no están conscientes.

Al mismo tiempo los chicos recordaron la tarjeta que contenía el mensaje de que alguien esta tras sus vidas.

Yuma: No podía, el director me ordeno que no dijera nada sobre las reglas a Yugi-san y Yuma-san.

Yuma: entiendo.

Después de que terminaron de hablar Yuma y Yuya se fueron de la habitación 1, Yuya se fue para su habitación y Yuma finjo que también iba a la suya, pero al entrar salió de nuevo una vez que confirmo que Yuya entro a su habitación, sacando su Tablet para ver las cámaras de vigilancia y dirigirse con la persona que envió la tarjeta, ya que las cámaras lo captan todo en todo momento, Yuma al identificar al asesino se dirigió hasta donde estaba él. Judai quien estaba afuera del edificio, estaba caminando cuando se encontró una telaraña donde pudo visualizar que dentro de ella había una mosca atrapada y la araña está apunto de acercársele fue entonces cuando Yuma se acercó hacia él.

Yuma: Así que tu enviaste la tarjeta con el mensaje, ¿no es así?, necesito saber acerca se la recompensa que quieres Judai-san.

Judai: Quiero un borrado de mi historial continuamente como asesino serial y un seguro.

Yuma: ¿Qué es eso?, no entiendo muy bien, me lo podrías explicar.

Judai: Me refiero a que quiero poder realizar asesinatos seriales por el resto de mi vida sin ninguna preocupación, veras unas de mis razones por las que estoy aquí es para refugiarme, un detective me ha estado siguiendo.

Yuma: en resumen, lo que quieres es que se haga algo con ese detective, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Judai: eso no es suficiente, por eso quiero un seguro, tu dijiste que se podía pedir lo que sea, ¿verdad?, quiero estar seguro de que este protegido de esos bastardos para siempre.

Yuma: Ya veo, lo que quieres es que se arreglen las cosas para que alguien más limpie tus desastres por el resto de tus días.

Judai: así es, ésa clase de promesa, ese es mi deseo. Pero tú ¿no tienes ningún inconveniente al venir aquí? Tú también eres un objetivo y las reglas no permiten que muevas ningún dedo mientras el asesinato este en movimiento, es decir eres una presa fácil para todos los asesinos.

Yuma: (sonriendo un poco) No me preocupo la última regla dice que yo, el moderador debo ser el último objetivo a asesinar para otorgarles información que podrán usar como ustedes quieran por supuesto.

Judai: mmm tienes un punto, bueno entonces los veré mañana. – dijo Judai mientras caminaba hasta el edificio de los dormitorios.

Yuma por lo mientras lo reportaba a al director desde su Tablet, y después que termino regreso a los dormitorios. En la habitación 4, donde moran Yusei y Yuya, Yuya se estaba bañando, se vistió su ropa para dormir y cuando salió se encontró a Yusei.

Yuya: ¡Ah! Que sorpresa, lo siento no te vi venir. – diciendo casi chocando con él.

Yusei: deberías ser más cuidadoso porque en un futuro si no eres cuidadoso te puede perjudicar. (mirándolo seriamente) No te preocupes por el momento no te atacare, además no tengo permitido hacerlo mientras no entregue la tarjeta, pero no me malentiendas no estoy preocupado por ti, es solo para que puedas dormir sabiendo que duermes con el enemigo. (sonriendo de manera maliciosa y caminando hacia su maleta).

Yuya no se inmuto ningún segundo, pero por una parte estaba aliviado ya que no podía atacarlo por el momento, seguido de eso Yuya recibió un mensaje en su tablet, el cual era de Yugi.

 _Yugi: ¡Buenas noches! Yuya-kun, ¡oh! Si ¿estás bien? Ya que estas durmiendo con un asesino y estoy preocupado._

Yuya tras leer el mensaje quiso responderlo de inmediato, pero antes de hacerlo se fijó si Yusei no lo estaba viendo, Yusei fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y seguido de eso se fue a su cama a dormir, una vez confirmado respondió.

 _Yuya: estoy bien, gracias Yugi-san, Yusei-san dijo que por ahora no me atacaría ya que no ha escrito la tarjeta._

 _Yugi: entonces todo bien._

Terminando su conversación Yuya se tapó con las cobijas de su cama y se dispuso a dormir, por otro lado, en la habitación 1, Yami vio a Yugi recibiendo y enviando mensajes.

Yami: ¿A quién le escribes?

Yugi: a Yuya-kun, él está en una habitación con Yusei-san y él es un asesino, por eso le hable porque estaba preocupado y Yuya-kun me respondió que Yusei-san le dijo que no lo atacaría por las reglas de la clase.

Yami: entiendo. (quedándose pensativo un momento para luego cerrar los ojos de nuevo).

Tras cubrirse la habitación por el silencio Yugi se cubrió con las mantas y se durmió. Al día siguiente tras acabar las clases en la hora del almuerzo, todos los objetivos y Yami estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo.

Yuma: este, Yami ¿sigues enojado?

Yami: no estoy enojado, solo estoy atónito.

Por otro lado, en el salón de la Clase Roja estaba Ryo en el comiendo, hasta que Judai lo interrumpió.

Judai: ¡Ah! Eso es Yakisoba pan.

Ryo sintió como le había hablado y se exalto para luego contestarle.

Ryo: Si, esta apetitoso.

Judai: que bien yo también quisiera uno.

Ryo hizo un ademan con sus manos y al termino de eso dejo de sentirse menos temeroso y tímido.

Judai: ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

Ryo: active el seguro, de mi mente.

Judai: qué raro.

Seguido de eso llegaron Yami y los tres chicos.

Yugi: ¿Qué está pasando?

Judai: ¡Oh! Ustedes tres ¿Cómo han estado?, solo estábamos hablando de lo bueno que sabe el yakisoba pan de esta academia, que lo elaboran muy bien.

Dejando a los chicos solos, Yami se alejó por un momento del lugar para ver su celular donde el director de su academia de entrenamiento de Yami le mando un mensaje diciendo _¿Qué es rojo, pero no es rojo?,_ también para pensar ¿cómo debería reportar lo sucedido si llegara a pelear con alguien?

Yami: algo parece sospechoso últimamente parece que ellos tienen una presión o preocupación, pero por ahora no han recibido un aviso de asesinato, espera ¿Realmente estoy seguro que no han recibido uno?

Al darse cuenta de su pregunta así mismo, corrió para llegar al salón, sin embargo, no encontró a nadie, mientras tanto los chicos se habían reunido afuera del edificio donde Judai los invito a probar el yakisoba pan de la academia.

Yugi: ¿en serio podemos probarlo Judai-kun?

Judai: por supuesto va por mi cuenta, o ¿no se sienten seguros si Yami-san no está cerca para que les diga que deben hacer? (poniendo un semblante sereno).

Todos: Eso no es cierto.

Judai: entonces no tienen de que afligirse y coman. – dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Tras comer dos bocados, los chicos empezaron a sentirse algo raro en sus cuerpos

Judai: Ayer recibieron una tarjeta, ¿verdad?

Yugi: ¿cómo sabes eso? – empezando a sentirse adormilado.

Judai: eso es porque los he estado observando y pude ver en la banca de Yugi-san sacando un sobre, donde venía la tarjeta. Pero no se preocupen pronto ustedes van a dormir.

Al mismo tiempo que dijo la palabra ' _dormir'_ los tres cayeron inconscientes. Yami al estar buscando por todo el edificio finalmente fue a su habitación y no encontró a nadie, pero si encontró en el bolso de Yugi la tarjeta con el mensaje, seguido por eso en la puerta se encontraba Judai.

Yami: Judai, ¿fuiste tú? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

Judai: no sé de qué me estás hablando, si los estas buscando los vi hace unos momentos con Reji-san atrás del edificio.

Luego de escuchar su declaración se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo encontrando una puerta emparejada entrando rápidamente, de repente se cerró la puerta, al tratar de abrirla varias veces encontró una ventana donde podía salir, al estar fuera de la habitación donde quedo encerrado corrió rápido para encontrarse con Reiji. Por otro lado, Yusei, Ryoga, Jun y Reiji estaban en el baño principal, tomando un baño.

Jun: me estado preguntando, Reiji ¿Por qué utilizas tus anteojos en el baño?

Reiji: para ver mejor y no perderlos de vista.

Yusei: bueno me alegro por ti, compartir habitación con Yuki Judai, debes sentirte honrado de estar vivo.

Reiji: ¿A qué te refieres?

Yusei: ¿No lo sabes?

Reiji: ¿saber qué?

Yusei: Bueno, si no lo sabes está bien, después de todo también se dice que la ignorancia es una bendición.

Jun: ¿Qué tiene que saber sobre Judai?

Ryoga: me dio curiosidad, si sabes algo apresúrate y dínoslo.

Yusei: ¿Qué? ¿Entonces ninguno de ustedes lo sabe?

Finalizando su baño todos salieron y empezaron a secarse para luego ver en el celular de Yusei, que el anticipadamente había buscado la información acerca de Judai.

Reiji: No tenía idea, eso significa que he estado durmiendo con un asesino serial.

Yusei: hay todo tipo de asesinos seriales, en el caso de Yuki Judai la mata por placer, en otras palabras, solo puede sentirse vivo matando personas.

Jun: que lamentable, siento un poco de compasión por él.

Reiji: eso no tiene sentido, del que deberías sentir compasión es de mí, ya que estoy compartiendo habitación con él.

De inmediato se abrió la puerta encontrándose Yami en ella para luego ir hasta Reiji.

Yami: ¡Reiji! ¿Qué hiciste con los objetivos? (tomándolo de los hombros a Reiji).

Reiji: espera, yo no fui fue este Judai quien envió la tarjeta.

De nuevo al saber quién realmente era el atacante, corrió de nuevo, mientras, Judai había llevado a todos los objetivos hasta el jardín botánico donde los desvistió a cada uno dejándolos en paños menores, seguido de atarlos por pies y manos y una mordaza transpirable. Yugi fue el primero en despertar y de inmediato notó el escenario en el que estaba, seguido por Yuma quienes trataban de quitarse las ataduras que tenían, dándose cuenta Judai que estaban despierto se aproximó a ellos.

Judai: ¡Oh! Ya despertaron, relájense no los matare de inmediato, de echo quiero ver sus caras cuando lo haga lento y doloroso.

Yami llego a su habitación y busco en un cajón una pistola que el anteriormente había guardado, marchándose de la habitación.

Judai: saben mis insectos favoritos son las arañas y ellas cuando tiene a su presa viviendo mientras ellas insertan sus colmillos venenosos en sus presas succionando sus fluidos corporales disolviéndolos desde adentro y es asesinada poco a poco, en mi caso no tengo esa habilidad, pero si tengo la capacidad de matar a mi objetivo poco a poco cuando lo voy cortando, ustedes tienen unas lindas cicatrices en todo su cuerpo y yo voy a hacerlas de nuevo para ustedes comenzando con Yuya-san.

Judai acerco unas tijeras en el brazo izquierdo de Yuya apuñalándolo y al mismo tiempo despertándolo entre gemidos de dolor, Judai por otra parte las expresiones de miedo por parte de Yugi y Yuma y de dolor por Yuya lo hicieron sonreír y ruborizar, sin embargo, no duro mucho ya que el celular de Judai sonó y el sin ignorarlo contesto.

Yami: ¿dónde estás Judai?

Judai: justo cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes, pero esto es perfecto tus preciados protegidos van a morir poco a poco, y dejare que lo escuches todo. (apuñalando sus tijeras contra la pierna de Yugi)

Yugi hizo un gemido que hasta Yami lo pudo escuchar.

Yami: ¡Yugi!Detente!

Judai: ahora ¿a quién debería escuchar? O ya se Yuma-san (clavándole las tijeras a Yuma en su brazo derecho)

Al hacer eso Yugi y Yuya empujaron a Judai con sus pies, haciendo que esté perdiera el equilibrio y cayera soltando las tijeras en el aire cayendo en las ataduras de los pies de Yuma cortándolas, una vez cortadas agarro las tijeras y corto rápidamente las de Yugi y Yuya para luego correr del lugar, al mismo tiempo Yami en el teléfono escucho un ave cantar y era la misma ave que el profesor Banner les había mencionado ayer, reconociendo de inmediato donde se encontraban.

Los chicos se escabulleron rápido en unos arbustos grandes donde Yuma le corto las ataduras a Yugi, seguido de Yuya y Yuya a Yuma, para ultimo quitarse la mordaza, en ese mismo instante Judai los encontró, portando con el dos _cuchillos carol_ , pero al hacerlo una bala rozo por su mejilla derecha y voltio para ver a su oponente, seguido de eso Judai molesto corrió con mucha rapidez hasta Yami quien le disparaba, Judai ágilmente logro aludir las balas y al llegar con Yami al terminarse las balas boto la pistola y saco de su pantalón dos _navajas Smatchet_ encontrando se entre ellos poniendo fuerza para luego tomar distancias y atacar de nuevo. Judai hizo una finta de atacar arriba él se movió rápidamente abajo para atacarlo a bajo haciendo que la navaja de la mano derecha de Yami volara a una dirección desconocida.

Mientras tanto los chicos asustados y tratando un poco sus heridas la navaja cayo donde estaban ellos, Yuya sintió una sensación extraña al verlo poniéndose su ojos nublados agarrando la navaja rápidamente y se dirigió a la batalla, al ver el comportamiento extraño de su amigo Yugi y Yuma lo siguieron meticulosamente, en medio de la pelea de Judai y Yami, Judai aprovecho ahora la desventaja de Yami, al tener solo un arma, para empezar a atacarlo consecutivamente con acuchilladas firmes y rápidas ocasionándole varios rasguños en sus ropas y piel, al estar retrocediendo Yami se cayó y Judai al querer atacarlo sintió como alguien le lanzo una piedra al ver a la persona era Yuya, quien tenía el perfil bajo y en su brazo derecho la navaja de Yami, Yuya corrió rápido hasta llegar con Judai moviendo su brazo tratando de apuñalarlo fallando, ya que Judai lo esquivo alcanzándole a rasgar su playera, al estar suspendido en el aire Yuya hizo un mortal invertido y luego ataco de nuevo a Judai, esté cubrió el ataque con sus navajas poniéndolas en forma de cruz, Yuya se impulsó hacia delante y movió su brazo con mucha fuerza para arriba haciendo que Judai perdiera un poco el balance, tomando esa oportunidad Yuya ataco las manos de Judai para desarmarlo lo cual logro con éxito, luego Yuya lo jalo de su camisa; en la parte trasera para hacerlo caer, finalmente puso sus piernas de forma que presionaban sus manos contra el piso y uno de sus brazos en su cuello y empezar acercar la navaja directamente a su cara, estando así por unos segundos Judai pudo ver finalmente los ojos de Yuya, ya que su cabello al mantener su perfil bajo no podía verlos, lo cautivo viendo que de ellos desprendían todo tipo de emociones.

Al llegar Yugi y Yuma se encontraron con la escena de Yuya y Judai, al mismo tiempo Yuya entro en sí y noto la situación en la que se encontraba, conmocionado Yuya hizo la navaja a un lado y se separó de Judai, haciendo se hacia atrás en el piso tocándose con sus manos la cabeza, Yami al estar parado iba a hacer su último movimiento, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Judai: (levantando la mano aun en el suelo) ¡Me rindo!

Yami: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Judai: (levantándose y manteniendo su posición sentado) Yuma, ¿puedo convertirme en defensor?

Yuma: ¿eh? ¿Quieres abandonar tu intento de asesinato?

Judai: no, eso no, mi posición como asesino la quiero cambiar.

Yuma: aun que me digas eso, ¿Por qué de repente el cambio Judai-san?

Judai: no sé, es solo que las cosas se pueden poner interesantes (mirando a Yuya) de ahora en adelante, además si no puedo ver cómo va a terminar esto sería una pena, así que Yuma ¿puedo o no puedo convertirme en un protector?

Yuma: necesito confirmarlo.

Judai le lanzo su celular a Yuma, al atraparlo Yuma marco el número del director.

Yuma: ¿Bueno?, si habla Yuma tenemos una situación complicada aquí es… (siendo interrumpido)

Director: Esta bien, Yuki Judai tiene nuestro permiso para convertirse en protector de los objetivos, solo lo podrá ser sí sigue el siguiente protocolo que te estoy enviando.

Yuma: muy bien, entendido. Parece que le permitieron hacerlo, pero solo que siguas varias indicaciones, no sé qué estará pensando el director, pero Judai-san si rompes las reglas ya sabes a lo que te atientas.

Judai: Ok, bien como esto está resuelto (parándose de su lugar) que debo de hacer Yuma.

En ese momento Yuya colapso y Judai al verlo tirado arranco una parte de su playera y la cubrió en la herida de Yuya, seguido de eso Judai posiciono a Yuya para cargarlo en su espalda.

Yuma: (suspiro)aaah, por el momento utilicen mi habitación y yo sustituiré a Yuya en su habitación, y mañana hablaremos.

Todos se fueron del lugar y Yami aún estaba molesto y sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, al llegar al edificio y entrar en él, Yuma abrió su habitación para que Judai con Yuya en su espalda entraran, en eso Yuma busco en un cajón una llave; que esa era la llave maestra de todo el dormitorio, después fue a uno de los closets para sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se la dio a Judai, Yuma tomo ropa de su closet y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Yami.

Yami: no logro comprender que acaba de pasar aquí.

Yuma: tómalo con calma Yami, mañana se aclararán las cosas por ahora va a curar a Yugi y yo lo hare por mí mismo, buenas noches.

Diciendo lo anterior Yuma avanzo hasta llegar a la habitación 4, abriendo con su llave, encontrando a Yusei durmiendo en su cama, Yuma entro en el baño y se empezó a lavar su herida y se comenzó a vestir para luego agarrar el botiquín y tratar su contusión, una vez que termino opto por taparse con las cobijas y dormir, en la habitación 1, Yami estaba curando la apuñalada de Judai.

Yugi: Gracias, Yami. (con una sonrisa)

Yami no dijo nada solo lo miro directo a los ojos, terminando Yugi se vistió su ropa para dormir, al igual que Yami, acostándose en sus camas y tapándose con sus mantas se durmieron. En la habitación 2 Judai termino de tratar a Yuya lo cubrió con las cobijas, y él se fue a su cama para dormir, abrigo con sus sabanas y todos se durmieron.

En la mañana siguiente todos a excepción de Yugi y Yuya estaban en el salón recibiendo clase al termino de estas Yuma convoco de nuevo a toda la Clase Roja en la torre principal para otra orientación secreta ya que la presencia de Judai en el salón les había confundido a todos, pasando la hora del almuerzo hasta que llegar la hora, todos se reunieron en el salón 1609.

Yuma: buenas noches a todos, hoy tendremos una pequeña discusión ya que todos se han dado cuenta que uno de nuestros compañeros de clase sigue aquí, y muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando?, la respuesta es muy simple fue orden del director y desde ahora (mostrándose en la pantalla unos números) son 10 asesinos y 2 protectores, habiendo también cambios en el dormitorio esta es la nueva alineación (apareciendo en la pantalla los rostros y el número de habitación al que pertenecen)

Habitación 1 Yami y Yugi

Habitación 2 Yuma

Habitación 3 Judai y Yuya

Habitación 4 Yusei y Ryoga

Habitación 5 Reiji y Jun

Habitación 6 Seto y Mokuba

Habitación 7 Jack y Bakura

Yuma: Bien es todo por el día de hoy recuerden apegarse bien a lo estipulado o ya saben lo que les esperara.

Nadie dijo ninguna objeción solo hubo tensión y disgusto por parte de algunos integrantes, al irse de la habitación hasta atrás se quedaron Judai, Yami y Yuma.

Judai: entonces que tengo que seguir Yuma.

Yuma le dio unos papeles y rápidamente Judai los leyó y se empezó a reír.

Judai: ¿Qué es esto? Esto es muy fácil de realizar, y pueden estar seguros que no le hare nada a Yuya, ya que se me está prohibido atacar a matar a los objetivos, solo jugare un poco con él es todo, bueno nos vemos. – diciendo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

Yami y Yuma se quedaron unos momentos parados para después volver a caminar,

Yami: Yuma, cuando Yugi se sienta mejor más vale que me den una explicación sobre el comportamiento de su amigo Yuya.

Yuma: claro, pero por el momento cuida de Yugi, por favor Yami.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones, Yuma al entrar a su habitación se estiro y suspiro profundo para luego acostarse en su cama, Yami por otra parte entrando a su habitación pudo ver que Yugi seguía durmiendo y se sentó a un lado de él y lo agarro de la mano apretándola.

Yami: ¿así es como debería ser? – pensó Yami.

En la habitación 3 donde están Judai y Yuya, Judai observando con detenimiento a Yuya se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Judai: ¿Qué habrá sido eso? (recordando la escena donde Yuya lo ataco) date prisa y despierta porque esto se está poniendo interesante. – pensando con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

En un lugar más alejado se podía encontrar en una sala de control el director sentado en una silla viendo los diversos videos de seguridad de toda la academia.

Director: el primer fragmento acaba de aparecer. ¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardara en descubrirse esta nueva historia que recién ha comenzado? – diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	4. Capítulo 4 La renuncia

Capítulo 4. La renuncia

Al día siguiente en la mañana Yugi finalmente despertó, al mismo tiempo Yami, quien ya estaba despierto, al ver despierto a Yugi fue rápidamente a la habitación de Yuma, Yami se paró enfrente de la puerta y toco el timbre; Yuma quien se estaba vistiendo para ir al salón escucho el timbre, se vistió rápidamente y fue a la puerta, tras abrirla un poco, ésta se abrió rápido al punto de casi chocarla contra la pared, Yuma visualizo que era Yami quien toco el timbre, al querer decir algo Yami lo jalo de la muñeca del brazo derecho, hasta la habitación 1, una vez en la habitación, Yugi se alertó.

Yugi: Yami, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué trajiste a Yuma?

En la habitación 3 donde Judai y Yuya residen, Judai estaba ya vestido al escuchar un pequeño alboroto entre las habitaciones 1 y 2, se dirigió hasta la habitación 1 para ver qué es lo que ocurría.

En la habitación 1, Yuma se sobaba su muñeca y Yugi estaba algo asustado por la repentina acción de Yami.

Judai: Vaya, esta habitación no puede permanecer tranquila ni un solo minuto ¿Verdad? (recargado enfrente de la puerta) ¡Ah! Si y otra cosa, Yami deberías ser más cuidadoso, dejar la puerta abierta puede traerte más problemas de los que tienes.

Yami: no he pedido tu opinión y a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?

Judai: vaya, que pésima memoria tienes ¿no te acuerdas que desde ahora soy un protector de los objetivos? Y también he venido por lo mismo que tú, ibas a preguntarles sobre su amigo Yuya, ¿verdad?

Yami: no, no le he olvidado, pero para que te quede claro no confió en ti. Y sí, quiero preguntarles a Yuma y Yugi sobre Yuya, (mirándolos) ¿Cómo fue o porque él actuó de esa manera? Es por eso que traje a Yuma hasta aquí para que me respondan, ya que ustedes se conocieron antes de llegar a esta escuela.

Yuma y Yugi se miraron ambos y suspiraron un poco para calmarse y empezar a hablar.

Yugi: la verdad es que, nos conocimos hace 2 años cuando iniciábamos la secundaria superior, aún nos perseguían y un día en la escuela nos atacaron, nos acorralaron, ataron y nos encerraron con ellos en una habitación, y por alguna razón, nuestros atacantes comenzaron a discutir y a pelear entre sí, fue entonces cuando ellos sacaron sus navajas y en medio de la pelea mataron a uno de ellos soltando su navaja cerca de donde estábamos

Yuma: no sabemos si es por la presión de situaciones de ese tipo o que es lo que ocasiona que Yuya actué de esa manera, pero esa no es la primera vez que él tiene esas reacciones.

Yugi: en ese momento cuando la navaja se acercó a Yuya, él agarro la navaja se cortando los amarres y ataco a los tipos que nos atacaron, los asesino, se acercó a nosotros, nos desato y finalmente cayo desmallado.

Judai: en resumen, ¿él solo ha mostrado ese comportamiento cuando ustedes son acorralados o puestos en situaciones donde el peligro es inminente?

Judai: esto no deja de sorprenderme cada vez más – dijo Judai en sus pensamientos, para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

Yuma: así parece, pero nosotros creemos que no es normal, porque, ¿qué tipo de persona puede reaccionar así?, a menos que haya sido entrenado o sea un tipo de reflejo, pero hacer movimientos apropiados al momento de atacar y matar, no se me hace muy natural.

Yami: tienes razón, a no ser que haya recibido entrenamiento adecuado, una persona normal no puede hacer esa clase de movimientos, incluso si fuera reflejo, nosotros como asesinos tenemos habilidades que superan a eso en creses, sin embargo, él demostró que no tiene nada que ver con eso o cualquier otra cosa.

La habitación se quedó en silencio un rato hasta que Yami lo rompió.

Yami: es inútil, no puedo pensar en otra posibilidad o razón.

Yugi: en serio, lo siento, Yami por no contarte sobre nosotros, creo que todavía hay cosas de las que no te hemos dicho.

Yami: por lo que veo son bastantes, Yuma, debo disculparme contigo fui muy brusco contigo antes.

Yuma: ¡Ah! No te preocupes, lo importante es que todos estamos bien, y sobre Yuya creo que hasta que se despierte podemos hablar más sobre nosotros, ¿no te parece?

Yami: muy bien.

Judai: en ese caso, yo quiero estar también ya que, si voy a protegerlos, necesito saber más sobre ustedes, ¿no lo creen?

Yugi: por cierto, Judai-kun ¿sabes cómo siguió el estado de Yuya-kun?

Judai: al principio estaba sudando mucho pero ya está bien, sigue profundamente dormido.

Yugi: entonces está bien.

Yami: no, no lo está, Judai es un asesino serial y cualquier cosa podría hacerle a Yuya, si alguien no lo vigila.

Judai: que frio y perceptivo eres, pero es una pena que sea mi compañero de habitación y que ahora sea un protector de él y de Yuma y Yugi o ¿tienes planeado asesinarme? (mirándolo fijamente) ¡Oh!, pero no puedes ¿sabes por qué? Por las reglas que ahora debemos seguir como protectores lo dictan así.

Yugi: ¿Cuáles reglas de que está hablando Judai-kun, Yami?

Yuma: Yugi, ahora sea implementado un reglamento para los protectores, ya que Judai decidió convertirse en uno el director ha puesto un nuevo reglamento para ellos, y una de sus reglas dice que solo pueden atacar a los asesinos que envíen una tarjeta, entre protectores está prohibido atacarse, de lo contrario serán "castigados".

Yugi: ¿es eso cierto, Yami?

Yami: si

Judai: (empezando a reír) es una lástima que no puedas hacerme nada, pero como dije antes, no se preocupen, como esto ha llamado mi atención, no tengo prisa, ni ninguna intención de acabar esto rápido, solo jugare con su amigo y eso es todo.

Dicho lo anterior Judai se fue de la habitación para ir a la suya, mientras todos los demás se le quedaron viendo como salía Judai de ella y Yami molesto por la burla de Judai.

Yuma: ¡cielos!, Judai en verdad que es una persona extraña (viendo a Yugi y Yami, sintiendo una extraña pesadez en el ambiente) bueno yo me retiro, ya casi comienzan las clases, así que me voy adelantando.

Yuma se retiró de la habitación dejando a Yugi y Yami a solas, Yugi preocupado por la expresión de Yami.

Yugi: Yami, este sabes, aunque no confíes en Judai-kun, Yuya-kun puede cuidarse solo.

Sacando a Yami de sus pensamientos miro fijamente a Yugi y asintió con la cabeza, para que Yugi le correspondiera con una sonrisa.

Yami: apúrate y cámbiate que ya están a punto de iniciar las clases.

Yugi: claro.

Por otro lado, en la habitación 3 al entrar Judai a la habitación, pudo ver que Yuya había despertado y decidió darle la bienvenida.

Judai: (recargado en la pared cerca de la cama de Yuya) Por fin despertaste, ¿ya estas mejor? o ¿aun te falta horas de sueño?

Yuya se quedó en un pequeño shock cuando vio a Judai y cuando recupero la cordura pudo calmarse y suspiro.

Yuya: yo estoy bien, pero- (siendo interrumpido por Judai)

Judai: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿no es eso, lo que quieres preguntarme? (mirándolo fijamente) bueno la respuesta es sencilla, desde ahora me he convertido en guardián de ustedes y es por eso que desde este momento seré tu nuevo compañero de habitación, así que mucho gusto YU-YA.

Judai se le acerco a tal grado que invadió su espacio personal, a tal episodio Yuya sintió como se aproximaba poco a poco y no se inmuto hasta que Judai llegara a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, Yuya cerro sus ojos apretándolos como señal de rechazo, apretó sus labios y movió su cabeza hacia atrás en perfil izquierdo. Judai al ver la reacción de Yuya, sonrió, se alejó rápidamente y agarro el uniforme de Yuya y se lo aventó en la cama.

Judai: aquí tienes, cámbiate rápido o se nos va hacer más tarde para ir al salón.

Yuya abrió los ojos, agarro su uniforme, se lo puso rápido y salieron de la habitación corriendo hasta llegar al salón. Yugi, Yuma y Yami al ver a Yuma se sorprendieron un poco y lo siguieron con la mirada, de inmediato llego el profesor Banner y comenzó la clase, terminando las clases, Yuma, Yugi y Yami se acercaron.

Yugi: ¿Yuya, ya te sientes mejor? ¿no te duele más la cabeza?

Yuya: estoy perfectamente, gracias por preocuparte Yugi-san.

Yami: necesitamos hablar contigo, así que después del almuerzo nos reuniremos de nuevo.

Yuya: entendido.

Luego de tomar su almuerzo, todos se reunieron en la habitación 3, y una vez estando allí todos se sentaron.

Yami: bueno Yuya, creo que ya sabes porque estamos reunidos, ¿no es así? Espero que puedas responder lo que te voy a preguntar ¿está bien?

Yuya solo volteo a ver a Yami y asintió con la cabeza.

Yami: ¿Recuerdas algo antes de desmayarte?

Yuya: recuerdo que escapamos y luego por algún motivo sostenía una navaja y Judai-san estaba debajo de mí y luego me asuste para luego ver todo obscuro y al despertarme Judai-san estaba en la habitación y me dijo que será mi nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Yami: correcto, ¿pero antes de que Judai estuviera debajo de ti, no recuerdas nada?

Yuya: mmm (poniendo su mano en su barbilla)

En ese momento varias escenas pasaron por la mente de Yuya que lo hizo reaccionar y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

Yugi: Yuya, ¿qué sucede? ¿te duele otra vez la cabeza?

Yuya: no sé, que pasa, pero acabo de ver o recordar vi una navaja cerca de donde estábamos, no sé cómo llego allí, pero creo que la sostuve luego, no puedo recordar todo se encuentra nublado.

Yuma: ya no intentes recordar Yuya, te dolerá más si lo haces, tranquilízate y respira.

Yuya: está bien, (inhalando profundamente para luego exhalar) pero díganme ¿qué fue lo que hice?

Yami: Atacaste a Judai sin vacilar ningún momento, tus movimientos fueron certeros y precisos, como si estuvieras entrenado para eso.

Yuya volteo a ver a Yugi y Yuma para confirmar si lo que Yami dijo era cierto, recibiendo de parte de los dos un asentamiento con sus cabezas.

Yuya: ya veo, entonces otra vez paso.

Yami: entonces es cierto lo que me dijo Yugi, no es la primera vez que actúas así.

Yuya: si, ellos me dijeron lo que hacía cuando yo, bueno cuando yo perdía el conocimiento y despertaba sin saber que había pasado.

Yami: aun así, no tienes idea de lo que hiciste ¿correcto?

Yuya: si, y a todo esto ¿a qué nos lleva?

Yami: a comprobar que, a menos que ustedes o tu estén en una situación que atenta con sus vidas no reaccionaras como lo hiciste.

Yuya: pero entonces, eso significa que hasta que no concluyamos con esta prueba yo voy a seguir teniendo esta clase de episodios.

Yami: no, no los tendrás

Todos lo voltearon a ver confundidos.

Yugi: ¿eh? ¿Por qué no, Yami?

Yami: porque yo estoy aquí para protegerlos, así que no te angusties Yuya yo sin duda alguna los protegeré.

Los tres chicos sonrieron, hasta que Judai trunco el momento.

Judai: (aplaudiendo) bien, muy bien dicho Yami, pero ¿no te olvidas de una persona? Yo, por ejemplo, yo también los protegeré y aún más si se trata de Yuya como compañero de cuarto puedo protegerlo por más tiempo que tú, Yuma no tiene problema ya que la regla número 4 de la Clase Roja, les impide acercársele hasta que hayan matado a Yugi y a Yuya. Y tu como vives con Yugi puedes protegerlo a él, pero, no puedes alcanzar a proteger a Yuya, si es que lo atacan en la noche o en el día, ¿qué vas a hacer?, no llegaras a tiempo, pero no te confundas no estoy poniendo prioridades, es solo que, me tienes irritado cuando me excluyes, porque cuando me intereso por algo no lo dejo ir hasta saber cada rincón de lo que es, y es por eso que estoy diciendo esto.

Todos se quedaron callados viendo a Judai, hasta que Yami decidió hablar.

Yami: bien, sí sigues el reglamento que se nos ha puesto no tengo problema en que nos acompañes.

Judai: hasta el final sigues con esa desconfianza, ¿verdad? Pero bueno no tengo otra salida más que acatar el reglamento por ahora, así que si estás de acuerdo puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva conmigo.

Yami lo estaba viendo todo el rato que estaba hablando, hasta que dejo de hablar dejo de verlo, dándole señal de que está de acuerdo.

Judai: en serio, no eres para nada honesto.

Yami: ya que todo está dicho, es hora de irnos mañana nos espera otro día de clase.

Todos: ¡Ok!

Judai y Yuya se quedaron en su habitación y los demás se fueron, se despidieron en el pasillo y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Judai: Yo voy a tomar un _ofuro_ ¿no quieres venir?

Yuya: ¿eh? Ah, no gracias con la ducha me vasta.

Judai: ¿en serio? Bueno te veo más al rato.

Mientras tanto en la habitación 1, Yami preparaba sus cosas para ir al ofuro, y Yugi su toalla para la ducha.

Yami: ¿No iras al ofuro?

Yugi: No, muchas gracias, prefiero la ducha.

Yami: bien, entonces en breve regreso.

Entrando al ofuro se encontraron al resto de los asesinos, llamando la atención de todos.

Todo: ¡Hola!

Ryoga: qué raro verte Yami, no acostumbras a tomar un ofuro ¿verdad?

Yami: esto ya no es un ofuro, es un _sento_ , ya que todos están aquí. – dijo, mientras caminaba hasta un banco que estaba frente una regadera de mano y un espejo.

Ryoga: no te preocupes por los detalles, todos venimos para relajarnos y lavar nuestros cuerpos ¿no es así? (volteándolo a ver)

Yami: haz lo que quieras.

Terminando, todos se vistieron, secaron sus cabellos, unos con las secadoras y otros con las toallas, cesando, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Yami: Estoy de regreso Yugi.

Yugi: ¡Ah! Bienvenido Yami.

Yami vio que, Yugi ya estaba vestido, tenía todavía su toalla sobre su cabeza y estaba con su Tablet.

Yami: ¿Hablas con Yuma y Yuya?

Yugi: si, ¿te incomoda?

Yami: no es eso es solo que todavía no te has quitado tu toalla. (mirando donde estaba la toalla).

Yugi: ¡Ah! Si es que cuando está secándome el cabello de pronto sonó mi Tablet y no pude resistir ver y contestar el mensaje. – dijo mientras sonreía.

Yami: Esta bien, pero sécate bien o podrás atrapar un resfriado.

Yugi: muy bien.

Yugi se sacudió su cabello con la toalla y termino.

Yugi: listo.

Yami lo vio y se acercó a él y toco la parte trasera de su cabeza para sentir que su cabello está seco, haciendo sonrojar a Yugi, al distinguir que aún no estaba bien seco, Yami agarro otra toalla, empezando a sacar de nuevo a Yugi. Yugi lo contemplaba, pudo ver las facciones del rostro de Yami detenidamente, sus labios, nariz, mejillas, todo, hasta que se dio cuenta que su temperatura se elevó y miro abajo.

Yami: listo.

Yugi: gracias Yami.

Yami: no es nada, por cierto, tu Tablet está sonando de nuevo.

Yugi se despejo de su sonrojo y su temperatura al prestarle más atención al aparato, llego a su cama, recogió la Tablet, vio el mensaje y lo respondió.

 _Yuma: ¿Cómo te sentiste hoy Yugi-san?_

 _Yugi: al principio un poco nervioso por la situación de Yuya-kun, pero el resto del día bien, y ¿tu Yuma-kun?_

 _Yuma: me alegro Yugi-san, yo pues también algo nervioso, pero confiaba que al final se resolverían las cosas._

 _Yuya: ¿fueron al ofuro o solo tomaron una ducha en sus habitaciones?_

 _Yugi: yo tome una ducha en mi habitación._

 _Yuma: igual_

 _Yuya: ¡oh! Entonces hicimos lo mismo, yo también tome una ducha en mi cuarto._

 _Yugi: Yuya-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Yuya: ¿eh? Bien ¿por qué?_

 _Yugi: bueno, me preocupa lo de tu emparejamiento con Judai-kun, aunque se haya convertido en nuestro protector, sigue siendo un asesino, sin mencionar que tal vez te tenga algo de rencor ya que lo derribaste cuando trataba de asesinarnos._

 _Yuya: ¡Oh! Eso pues Judai-san acaba de llegar del ofuro y no ha hecho nada más que afilar sus armas._

 _Yuma: y eso, ¿no te pone nervioso o algo?_

 _Yuya: solo un poco, pero solo que es extraño siento que puedo confiar en que no me lastimara de tal forma que llegue a matarme._

 _Yugi: confiare en ti Yuya-kun, por cierto ¿no sé si deba escribirlo?_

 _Yuma: ¿qué ocurre Yugi-san?_

 _Yugi: ¿No creen que Yami es un poco curioso o muy cuidadoso?_

 _Yuya: pues él se convirtió en nuestro primer protector y es un asesino, es muy obvio que él sea así_

 _Yugi: bueno si, pero creó que toma su papel de protegernos demasiado lejos._

 _Yuma: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hizo algo que te extrañase?_

 _Yugi: pues es solo que, siempre que estoy con mi Tablet, me pregunta sobre con quien hablo, hoy cuando estaba hablando con ustedes me seco el cabello ya que no quiere que me enferme, y siempre pregunta cada detalle ¿no creen?_

 _Yuma: ¿en serio, te seco el cabello? Vaya, pues no sé qué decirte, en mi opinión solo se preocupa por nosotros de manera que él sepa que estaremos bien con lo que hacemos o vamos a hacer._

 _Yuya: opino lo mismo que Yuma-san._

 _Yugi: en ese caso está bien para mí, gracias, buenas noches a los dos._

 _Yuma: si, buenas noches Yugi-san, buenas noches Yuya-san._

 _Yuya: buenas noches a los dos._

Terminando de hablar Yami, Yuma y Yugi se durmieron, en la habitación 3, Yuya al acabar de hablar con sus amigos, de repente sintió como algo le fue lanzado cerca de su rostro, asustándolo y volteando que fue lo que le aventaron, al ver que eran unas tijeras que se clavaron en la cabecera de su cama, de inmediato volteo a ver a Judai, quien en cuanto Yuya estaba volteando le lanzo de nueva cuenta otras, pero ahora detrás de su cabeza, dejando inmóvil a Yuya fijando su mirada en Judai.

Judai: (riendo) ¿te asuste? Lo siento se me resbalaron de mis manos, pero no te preocupes, en este momento las quito.

Yuya no pudo responder ya que estaba en trance, Judai se le acerco, Yuya reacciono ante la aproximación de Judai, acostándose, Judai se subió a la cama de Yuya, poniéndose de rodillas avanzando, como un animal buscando su presa, pasando por el rostro de Yuya hasta poder alcanzar las tijeras, estirando su torso y quitarlas de un solo tirón, una vez que las quito retrocedió un poco hasta que su cara y la de Yuya estuvieran al mismo nivel, aun de rodillas en la cama de Yuya, Judai bajo hasta hacer el espacio entre sus rostros más estrecho.

Judai: ¿no te lo dije? Lo siento, pero en este momento inicia nuestro juego.

Yuya: ¿Juego?

Judai: si, solo debes quedarte quieto y ser mi blanco.

Yuya: ¿Qué?

Judai: lo que escuchaste, vamos a pasar unos divertidos momentos desde ahora. (pasando una de las tijeras en el rostro de Yuya)

Judai se alejó de Yuya y se paró de su cama para dirigirse a la suya, Yuya segundos después se paró de su cama, observando a Judai.

Yuya: Judai-san, este escuche que eres un asesino serial que mata por placer, eso quiere decir que solo te puedes excitar matando. ¿no es, cierto?

Judai tras escuchas eso le lanzo un _cuchillo SOG Seal_ cerca de su cuello, haciéndole un pequeño corte, derramando una gota de sangre.

Judai: cierto, y como no puedo matar a nadie por el momento, jugare contigo.

Yuya: quiero decirte Judai-san que no te impediré hacer lo que quieras, pero no metas a Yugi-san o Yuma-san en tus juegos, por favor.

Judai: de echo Yuya solo planeaba divertirme contigo, porque te voy a confesar algo, desde esa vez que me atacaste, me interese por ustedes y especialmente por ti, siento que ustedes no son personas comunes y corrientes, ya que tienen un olor y expresiones que no puedo leer y comprender, es por eso que me volví su protector para saber quiénes son en verdad.

Yuya: entiendo, gracias Judai-san – dijo terminando sonriéndole a Judai.

Judai vio la reacción de Yuya y lo miro con extrañeza, Judai estaba a un extremo de su cama, deshizo las cobijas, se acostó y se cubrió con ellas, para luego cerrar sus ojos y dormir, el cual Yuya imito.

Pasando el tiempo, ya casi eran los exámenes de medio semestre y al termino de las clases y comer su almuerzo, los chicos se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando.

Yugi: bien, la próxima semana son los exámenes de medio semestre, me esforzare al máximo para poder graduarme.

Yuma: yo también me esforzare al máximo.

Comenzando a ver sus libros y copiando varios ejercicios, todos estaban concentrados, hasta que al término de copiar y empezar a resolver, encontraron a Yuya adormilado.

Yugi: ¿Qué te sucede Yuya-kun? ¿Estás cansado?

Yuya: ¿eh? No es solo que…

Yuya recordó que desde aquel día que Judai le dijo sobre "jugar" con él, se volvería algo diario, hizo que él estuviera 100% alerta de cada movimiento de Judai.

Yuya: Judai me tiene despierto hasta tarde, solo para "jugar" y no he podido dormir muy bien, pero no se preocupen he podido prestar atención a las clases y todo, solo que a estas horas me da un poco de sueño.

Yuma: debe ser duro, lo bueno es que Judai-san se ha vuelto más simpático ahora.

Yuya: estas bromeando ¿verdad?

Yami: ¿No iban a estudiar?

Todos hicieron silencio, viéndose los unos a los otros y retomaron sus apuntes, siguieron así hasta el cansancio, se fueron a sus habitaciones, tomaron un baño y se fueron a dormir, así siguieron hasta que paso el primer día y el segundo, uno de los asesinos estaba preparando su intento de asesinato, observando con detenimiento los movimientos de los objetivos.

Al salir del salón los objetivos, Yami y Judai caminaban por un pasillo.

Yugi: ¿Qué les pareció el examen de hoy?

Yuma: mm algo bien

Yuya: creo que bien.

Yami: no hay problema.

Judai: no lo sé.

Yuma: ¿Qué te pareció a ti Yugi-san?

Yugi: no fue tan difícil.

Yuma: no debería sorprenderme Yugi-san desde que te conocemos siempre has tenido buenas notas.

Yugi: no es para tanto.

Viendo al frente se encontraron con Seto y Mokuba, quienes estaban saliendo de un pasillo para dirigirse a otro, que estaba a un costado de donde Yugi y compañía estaban.

Yugi: ¡Oh! Seto-kun, Mokuba-kun ¿Cómo les fue en los exámenes?

Seto: (volteándose) no le veo problema, ¿Mokuba y a ti?

Mokuba: creo que también.

Yuma: que bien.

Yugi: este…

Llamando la atención de los dos.

Yami: ¿Por qué siempre están juntos?

Yuya: ¡Yami! Podrías ser un poco más sensible ante la pregunta.

Yami: es que, eso era lo que estaban pensando ¿no es así?

Yuma/Yuya/Yugi: Si

Seto: Oh, es para asegurarme que Mokuba no se pierda, tiene problemas de orientación, así que le estoy ayudando como guía.

Mokuba: Seto-san, gracias por todo.

Seto: siento pena por chicos como ustedes y como Mokuba tengan que estar aquí, mi objetivo no es asesinarlos a ustedes, me transferí a la Academia Shirouitsu en la Clase Roja por otro motivo.

Judai: ¿Esperas que creamos eso?

Seto: depende de ustedes creerme o no, vamos Mokuba.

Mokuba: S- Sí.

Volteándose para su dirección original, caminando hasta alejarse de ellos.

Yuya: Seto-san se tomó la molestia de decirnos eso, es una persona comprensible.

Yami: deberían de aprender de sus errores.

Después de la pequeña charla con Seto, se dirigieron a la biblioteca para estudiar, estando unas horas, decidieron que era suficiente, cerraron sus libros y cuadernos, para respirar un poco y descansar, para que luego fueran a comer.

Yuma: Por cierto, ¿lo han escuchado?

Yugi: ¿Qué cosa Yuma-kun?

Yuma: sobre las siete maravillas de la academia.

Yami: que no son muy conocidas, Beethoven, modelo anatómico del laboratorio de ciencias, y también-

Yuma: le quitas la emoción al asunto Yami, también se dice que hay un pasadizo secreto cerca de la biblioteca, si encuentras un libro que se ve que está muy usado y viejo, cuando entras encontraras libros que han sido prohibidos en todo el mundo.

Yuya: vaya, libros prohibidos suena algo interesante.

Yami: es ridículo, entrar donde está prohibido es claramente absurdo debe de pasar algo horrible si entras a un lugar que está prohibido.

Yugi: pero no sientes curiosidad, los secretos de todo el mundo juntos en un lugar secreto, perece como una búsqueda de tesoro.

Yami se paró de su asiento y camino para salir de la biblioteca, siendo seguido por todos.

Yugi: ¿estas molesto?

Yami: no, solo estoy hambriento.

Yugi: ¡Ah! Si es cierto paramos de estudiar para comer, lo siento Yami.

Yami: está bien, vamos.

Todos: claro.

Cuando terminaron todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, en la habitación de Yuma al entrar se encontró con la tarjeta de asesinato, acercándose un poco se encontró con una persona dentro de la misma.

Jun: Buenas Noches, Yuma.

Yuma: Jun-san, ¿tú fuiste quien la puso?

Jun: Por supuesto, y como moderador de la Clase Roja tienes el deber de registrar o saber nuestro deseo cuando se inicia un asesinato.

Yuma: entonces ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

Jun: la libertad de la organización de asesinos a la que pertenezco.

Yuma: en otras palabras, quieres que tu historial, y todo lo relacionado contigo dentro de esa organización sean borrados.

Jun: Claro.

Yuma: no hay problema, y ¿eso es todo?

Jun: por hoy si, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Jun se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y se fue a su habitación, mientras Yuma con su Tablet registraba que Jun inicio su intento de asesinato y su deseo, terminando le envió un mensaje a Yuya y Yugi diciéndoles que recibió una tarjeta. Yugi se lo hizo saber a Yami y Yuya a Judai, los dos empezaron a buscar en sus habitaciones trampas, Yugi encontró un hilo en el closet donde había una granada, Yuya encontró en el buró donde estaba el cajón otro hilo con otra bomba, ambos las desinstalaron antes que explotaran.

Mientras tanto Jun entro a su habitación y acomodo varias cosas en su escritorio y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha. Terminando fue a su escritorio de nuevo para escribir en su cuaderno y en el momento recordó sobre cómo ha sido su vida y porque está en la Clase Roja.

Jun: Desde que tengo memoria mis hermanos me enviaron a esa organización, había niños de mi edad y otros mayores, nos entrenaban día y noche de ser necesarios varios iban cayendo con el tiempo hasta reducirnos en un grupo pequeño que al poco rato se nos educaba como hacer explosivos, abrir cerraduras, hacer planos, sobre la sociedad y de más materias, uno de los superiores siempre iba a vernos, su nombre era Marufuji Ryo y cuando llego el momento, él y yo nos encomendaron una misión, él trabajaba como guardaespaldas de un alcalde que se nos pidió asesinar de manera sigilosa, desafortunadamente por un descuido mío las trampas que instale fallaron y él junto con otros fueron asesinados, al enterarse de eso y que unos policías casi dieran con la organización mi castigo fue mucho peor, pero me ayudo a convertirme en alguien que destaco hasta que me trasfirieron a la Clase Roja donde me pude enterar que se puede cumplir cualquier deseo con asesinar al objetivo de la clase, mi mayor anhelo es salir de esa organización, poder vivir una vida normal como cualquier persona y disculparme con mi senpai.

Jun terminando de recordar y terminando de escribir apago las luces, deshizo las sabanas, se acostó en su cama y se durmió esperando el siguiente día para efectuar su plan.

Al día siguiente en el último día de los exámenes, era el examen general de medio semestre y todos estaban, escribiendo hasta que la campana sonó.

Banner: Bien, es suficiente, recogeré sus hojas de respuestas, así que pásenlas todas al frente por favor.

Ryoga: (suspirando y estirándose) ¡Ah! Al fin terminaron.

Seto: ¿Cómo te fue Mokuba?

Mokuba: No estoy muy seguro

Yugi: a decir verdad, yo tampoco

Yuma: Otra vez con eso.

Yusei: Mis hombros se pusieron tensos.

Banner: Bien es todo por hoy pueden retirarse y buena suerte para todos.

Dicho lo anterior todos se fueron del salón, los objetivos, Yami y Judai estaban caminando por un pasillo para llegar al comedor para almorzar.

Yugi: Estoy algo ansioso, ya quiero que nos devuelvan los resultados de los exámenes. ¿Tienen planes para esta noche?

Yuma: no lo creo

Yuya: nada en realidad.

Judai: nada en particular.

Yami: ninguno.

Yugi: Me preguntaba sobre la biblioteca.

Yami: ¿Qué pasa? Si quieres algo, solo dilo

Yugi: estaba pensando que, sería divertido escabullirnos en la biblioteca y buscar el pasadizo secreto.

Yuma: oh, quieres encontrar los libros prohibidos.

Yugi: si, pero creo que no es el momento.

Yami: Obviamente, aún queda 24 horas hasta el tiempo límite.

Judai y Yami voltearon rápidamente atrás y no encontraron a nadie.

Yami: Judai tú también.

Judai: Si, huelo a sed de sangre.

Yami: estarás satisfecho con que vayamos una vez ¿verdad? (volteándose para seguir caminando)

Yugi: claro.

Yugi, Yuya y Yuma sonrieron ya que con eso les hizo saber que estaba de acuerdo con ir, caminando junto con él y Judai que aún seguía volteado, se giró de nuevo para seguirlos. En efecto Jun los estaba espiando y supo exactamente donde interceptarlos,

Ya al anochecer, al preparase para ir con todos Yuma recibió un mensaje del director.

 _Director: Hoy tengo algo que enviarte así que estate alerta cuando te llegue, no te despejes de donde estas._

Yuma al saber eso, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Yugi y Yuya.

 _Yuma: ¡Chicos! No voy a poder acompañarlos el director me acaba de mandar un mensaje urgente y no puedo salir de mi habitación lo siento._

Yugi de inmediato escucho las vibraciones de su Tablet, ya que pensó que el sonido de su Tablet alerta en gran parte a Yami, al ver el mensaje respondió al momento. 

_Yugi: no te preocupes Yuma-kun, te contaremos todo regresando._

Yuya al igual que Yugi escucho su Tablet y respondió rápidamente. 

_Yuya: es una pena Yuma-san, suerte._

 _Yuma: gracias._

Terminando la conversación todos a excepción de Yuma salieron de las habitaciones, lo cual extraño a Yami y a Judai.

Yami: ¿Qué paso con Yuma?

Yugi: no va a venir.

Yuya: nos acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que tuvo que atender asuntos con el director y no puede salir de su habitación.

Yami: entonces adelante.

Todos: por supuesto.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca, en donde Yami saco una llave para burlar la seguridad de la puerta, al lograrlo esta se abrió, y pudieron entrar, con unas pequeñas linternas que previamente Yugi y Yuya prepararon, las encendieron y comenzaron a buscar por los estantes, hasta que Judai y Yami percibieron de nuevo la presencia de alguien, haciendo señas a Yugi y Yuya, se aproximaron hasta llegar con ellos.

Yami: es por aquí.

Lo miraron extraño y los siguieron, encontraron el único estante que no estaba conectado con otro estante, ya que había de separación unos cuantos metros de la pared, fue entonces que Yami empezó a buscar y encontró un libro que parecía viejo y lo deslizo hasta que se abrió el pasadizo entre los estantes, entraron de inmediato y encontraron nuevos estantes y un lugar más grande.

Yugi: ¡Wow! En serio son muchos libros.

Yuya: ¿qué crees que habrá en estos libros?

Yami: yo supongo que son libros que ya casi no se usaron en esta academia y los guardaron aquí.

Yugi: eso es imposible porque este cuarto es más grande que la biblioteca.

Yami: piensen unos momentos, cuántos años tiene esta academia desde que abrió sus puertas, debe tener muchos años, y muchos años significan muchos libros.

Yugi: muy bien lo siento, una cosa ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí la puerta?

Judai: por su olor.

Yugi y Yuya se separaron y empezaron a ver varios estantes, vieron varios títulos de libros hasta que los dos encontraron uno que les llamo la atención, Yami había acompañado a Yugi y Judai a Yuya, cuando los empezaron a jalar, Yami y Judai olieron algo extraño y sintieron que algo iba a suceder, corrieron hasta llegar con ellos empujándolos y consigo los libros que habían sacado, Yami recibió el impacto de una explosión, hiriendo su espalda y Judai varios cuchillos. Yami al impacto pudo taparle los oídos a Yugi, Judai recibió rasguños no tan profundos en su espalda y pudo proteger a Yuya, al ponerse sobre Yuya. Yuya sintió alguien en atrás de ellos cuando Judai se levantó, Yuya jalo a Judai de sus hombros para abajo abrazándolo, Jun les disparo, pero no pudo acertar, Judai se dio cuenta y salió corriendo hacia él, Yami vio a Judai perseguir a alguien y lo siguió, Yugi y Yuya se encontraron y empezaron a seguir a Judai y Yami cuidadosamente.

Yami y Judai se separaron, para prepararle una emboscada, Jun cargo de nuevo su arma, ya que uso todas sus balas contra Judai y Yuya, cuando lo logro empezó a dispararle a Yami, Yami rápidamente se cubrió con un estante que estaba cerca de él esperando el momento óptimo para atacar, por otro lado, Judai estaba en posición esperando respuesta de Yami, Yami se asomó un poco y para ver la posición actual de Jun, Jun le disparo en cuanto lo vio comenzó a acercársele poco a poco, en cuando Jun estaba a pocos centímetros de Yami, Yami lanzo una de sus navajas hacia arriba, Jun vio la navaja Smatchet en el aire distrayéndolo; en ese momento Yami sostuvo la mano de Jun donde portaba la arma, Jun desesperado disparo al techo hasta acabarse sus balas, para luego sacar un _cuchillo Tracker_ y empezar a atacarlo.

Jun: no fallare, todavía tengo tiempo, alguien del clan Halackti no podría entender como me siento, yo… ¡Quiero dejar de ser un asesino!

Jun aun lo atacaba cuando estaba hablando, Yami solo lo esquivaba o lo contrarrestaba con su otra navaja, Jun ceso un momento para tomar distancia y Yami solo lo imito.

Yami: ¿tu deseo es dejar de ser asesino?

Jun: Si, así es.

Yami: Y matar personas para dejar de matar personas ¿no te suena contradictorio?

Jun al escuchar las palabras de Yami, Jun entro en un pequeño trance y eso fue señal para Judai, él lanzo un cuchillo SOG Seal cerca de la mano de Jun para despojarlo de su arma, haciéndole un pequeño rasguño en ella y Yami hizo caer a Jun al fingir que lo iba atacarlo, Judai corrió hasta Jun para encestar el golpe final pero la mano de Yami se lo impidió moviendo su cabeza diciéndole que no lo hiciera, Judai bajo sus cuchillos y los volvió a ocultar, en el momento Yugi y Yuya llegaron.

Jun: al final solo soy un asesino bueno para nada. (empezando a caer lágrimas de sus ojos)

Paso uno minutos y Yuma apareció repentinamente.

Yuma: entonces Jun-san, ¿eso significa que renuncias a tu intento de asesinato?

Todos voltearon a ver a Yuma quien estaba con su Tablet y con la cara entristecida.

Jun: si

Yuma: en ese caso, es mejor que te des prisa y huyas de aquí, aun tienes tiempo y tal vez lo logres.

Jun al escuchar lo que le dijo Yuma se paró rápidamente y se secó las lágrimas para salir corriendo del lugar.

Yugi: ¿qué haces aquí Yuma-kun?

Yuma: vine a advertir a Jun-san

Yami: ¿advertir? ¿de qué exactamente?

Yuma: él se rindió, eso significa que ha fracasado en su intento de asesinato y ustedes saben lo que provoca eso más que otra cosa.

Judai: claramente, pero eso ¿no debería ser cuando se termina el tiempo del intento?

Yuma: ¿quién dijo que debería ser estrictamente hasta que se acabe el tiempo?

Yami: no me digas que…

Yuma: si, Jun no a completo las 48 horas y fallo, aquí es donde viene otra parte que no se les ha advertido a los asesinos, si renuncian a su intento de asesinato y ya enviaron su tarjeta, el tiempo que reste lo tendrán que usar para escapar de la academia o si no serán casados por el equipo especial de la academia para asesinarlos.

Yami: ¿cuándo se acaba de anexar semejante condición?

Yuma: hoy mismo.

Yuya: que horrible.

Yugi: desde un inicio es horrible, pero esto… esto es demasiado.

Yuma saco su Tablet, busco los videos de seguridad y pudo encontrar a Jun aun corriendo.

Yuma: te felicito Judai-san, si no fuera porque cambiaste tu puesto como asesino tú también habrías acabado como Jun-san.

Yami: esto no es gracioso Yuma, ¿cómo puedes felicitar a alguien en estas condiciones? (agarrando a Yuma de su playera elevándolo)

Yuma: (veía a Yami con una cara muy triste) es obvio que no estoy feliz Yami, al contrario, estoy sumamente triste y asustado por lo que está a punto de pasar.

Yami lo soltó y Yuma volteo a ver de nuevo su Tablet y encontró a Jun que estaba siendo apresado.

Yuma: lo encontraron.

Todos se juntaron para ver el video, donde amarraron a Jun de pies a cabeza y le vendaron los ojos y cubrieron su boca para finalmente, encestar el golpe final, disparándole en el corazón y su cabeza, al ver la escena Yugi, Yuma y Yuya apartaron la vista tomaron distancia.

Yugi: que horrible, que demonios es esto.

Yuya: en serio esto es tan injusto y grotesco.

Yami: Yuma ¿tienes más información o algo más que decirnos?

Yuma: algo así, pero Yugi-san y Yuya-san tienen que estar dispuestos a aceptar

Yami ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tienen que aceptar?

Yuma: a cambio de decirles a ellos toda la información que el director de la academia me manda yo debo sufrir las "consecuencias".

Yugi: ¿eso es verdad? ¿Por qué tú tienes que ser castigado?

Judai: simple él estará rompiendo las reglas que le impuso el director como moderador de la Clase Roja.

Yuma: cierto, es por eso que Yugi-san y Yuya-san estén de acuerdo con eso para poder decirles todo lo que se.

Yugi: está claro que yo no aceptare que te lastimen Yuma-kun, no puedo permitirlo.

Yuya: lo mismo va para mí no lo acepto.

Yuma: entonces no puedo decirles nada más, en serio les ruego que me perdonen.

Yugi: no te preocupes Yuma-kun no es tu culpa que seas el moderador y a la vez un objetivo, recuerda que venimos a esta academia a graduarnos con éxito y poder sobrevivir esta última prueba.

Yuma: Yugi-san, muchas gracias.

Yuya: alégrate un poco todos venimos con ese objetivo ¿no es así? Hay que superarlo y enfrentarlo.

Yuma: claro.

Por fin los tres sonrieron un poco, minutos después salieron de la biblioteca y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Yami tomo una ducha y seguido de eso Yugi trato los rasguños y heridas en la espalda de Yami por la explosión.

Yugi: de nuevo gracias, Yami.

Yami: sí.

En la habitación 3 se encontraban Judai y Yuya, Judai estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama y Yuya estaba curando las heridas en la espalda de Judai.

Yuya: gracias por protegerme Judai-san.

Judai: no fue nada, además esta prueba se pone cada vez más interesante

Terminando todos se fueron a dormir, para el siguiente día recibir sus calificaciones del examen final, una vez en el salón y que el profesor Banner entrara y los saludara, comenzó a entregarles sus exámenes.

Ryoga: bueno, eso es todo.

Yusei: el examen de biología fue muy profundo.

Ryo: ni siquiera tenían que regresármelo.

Mokuba: ¡91 puntos!

Seto: que bien, Mokuba.

Mokuba: a ti también Seto-san.

Yugi: ¡98 puntos! Que bien ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? (volteando a ver a Yuma y Yuya)

Yuma: 85 puntos, nada mal.

Yuya: 90 puntos, ahora puedo estar más tranquilo.

Banner: ¡atención a todo el mundo! Les tengo una triste noticia, Manjoume Jun será transferido a otra escuela, como profesor eso me entristece un poco, pero sé que donde quiera que estén se esforzaran tanto como lo hacen aquí.

Reiji: quizá él era el menos adecuado para estar en la Clase Roja – diciendo en voz baja y viendo el lugar de Jun.

Al termino de las clases los chicos pusieron un ramo de flores de lirios de fuego, para después aplaudir y rezar por él.

Yugi: espero que Jun-san pueda ser libre en su próxima vida.

Todos miraron a Yugi y pusieron una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. Por otro lado, el director estaba tecleando rápidamente varias cosas en su computador, cuando término sonrió, se paró de su silla y comenzó a caminar a la salida de su oficina.

Director: No puedo esperar a ver lo que les espera, porque seguramente los dejara a todos temblando del miedo y lo desafortunado es que será culpa de uno de sus miembros más confiables. (saliendo de la habitación sonriendo desquiciadamente).


	5. Capítulo 5 Confusión

Capítulo 5. Confusión

Era de noche y todos ya estaban dormidos Yami estaba soñando con su pasado, antes de estar en la academia para asesinos; él vivía con su abuelo, el cual por su historia en el clan todos eran asesinos y se entrenaban para eso, a Yami su abuelo lo adiestraba periódicamente, un día su madre lo fue a visitar y estuvo a solas con él para convencerlo de que se fuera con ella para vivir una nueva vida, Yami no sabía que hacer hasta que el abuelo de Yami irrumpió en la habitación y corrió a la madre de Yami de su casa diciéndole que Yami nunca se ira y que él será el legado de la próxima generación del clan.

El celular de Yami sonó y con ello la respuesta de su director, ya que Yami le había respondido a la pregunta anterior en el tiempo que estaban en exámenes, Yami se despertó y vio el mensaje, el director le envió que su respuesta era correcta una flor puede ser roja y no ser roja, después reviso el otro mensaje y era otra pregunta " _¿Qué llega repentinamente y no se va?"_ , Yami no respondió de inmediato, se lavó los dientes, su cara y se puso su uniforme para esperar a que Yugi despertara.

Yugi: ¡Buenos días Yami! – diciendo Yugi al despertar.

Yami: Buenos días Yugi, lávate y cámbiate que pronto van a iniciar las clases.

Yugi: claro.

Yugi se levantó de su cama, fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y su cara para luego ponerse su uniforme, en la habitación 2 Yuma también ya estaba listo para salir de su cuarto, en cuanto abrieron las puertas se encontraron y solo miraron la puerta de la habitación 3 que todavía no se abría, decidieron esperar varios minutos para que Judai y Yuya salieran. En la habitación Yuya ya se había levantado, lavado y cambiado, solo faltaba Judai que seguía dormido, Yuya trato de despertarlo, pero era inútil, Yuya decidió ya no intentar más y opto por salir de la habitación hasta que Judai lo intercepto por detrás haciéndolo caer, Yuya al poner resistencia empezó a moverse como pudo hacia adelante para salir por la puerta, Judai lo sostenía con fuerza para que no se moviera tanto finalmente Yuya se dio la vuelta en ese momento Judai lo agarro de sus manos y las separo a distancia de su cabeza, poniendo su pierna derecha entre la piernas de Yuya. Al escuchar el estruendo Yuma, Yugi y Yami fueron de inmediato a la habitación forzaron la cerradura y se encontraron con la escena, Yuya al ver a sus compañeros se sonrojo un poco y pudo deshacerse del agarre de Judai, se levantó, agarro sus cosas y se puso enfrente de ellos con media sonrisa ya que estaba algo apenado.

Se retiraron juntos de la habitación dejando a Judai, rápidamente él se cambió y lavo, corrió hasta alcanzarlos.

Yugi: ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos allá atrás?

Yuya: ¿eh? Nada, yo me desperté e intentaba despertar a Judai, nunca pensé que me fuera hacer una broma de mal gusto de esa manera.

Yuma: vivir con Judai-san es difícil

Yuya: si

Judai finalmente los alcanzo y todos juntos se fueron al salón, una vez en el salón el profesor entro y les dio un aviso a todos.

Banner: al final del mes, tendremos el aniversario de la fundación de la academia, vamos a participar todos y hacer una obra, aun que nuestra clase es solo de hombres creo que podemos hacer varios arreglos para que quede bien, el programa es Blancanieves, me esforcé mucho y escribí el guion, todos vamos a repasarlo en unos momentos y luego vamos a ir al auditorio para preparar la escenografía y los vestuarios, pero antes escribí sus nombres en esta caja y en el pisaron anotare los personajes para ver quién va a personificar a quien.

Luego de un pequeño tiempo los papeles fueron dados y algunos no estaban de acuerdo y otros no le daban importancia, Blancanieves será personificada por Mokuba, los siete enanitos serán Yugi, Yuma, Yuya, Yami, Judai, Yusei y Bakura, el príncipe será Seto, el cazador Jack y la reina Ryoga, después de decidirlo y tomar varias horas de clase pasaron al auditorio donde estaban practicando, Reiji fue el director, Jack y Bakura se encargaban del vestuario, y los demás estaban armando y pintando el escenario.

Yami: ¿un festival cultural después de los exámenes?

Judai: bueno, es lo que los estudiantes hacen, además esos tres parece como si lo divirtieran mucho.

Los dos voltearon a ver a Yugi pintando el escenario y Yuya y Yuma preparando la utilería que se necesitara.

Yami: pero nosotros…

Judai: lo sé, pero por lo mientras tenemos que tener el perfil bajo.

En eso mientras preparaban el escenario y todo lo demás Mokuba empezó a practicar la obra siendo juzgado por Reiji.

Reiji: ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! Escucha Mokuba-san, cuando interpretas a una mujer debes ser frágil y con elegancia no puedes hacer movimientos tan marcados y estáticos. ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Mokuba: no es mi tipo de personaje.

Seto: (aproximándose a Mokuba) Mokuba, está bien, eres un hombre después de todo, solo hazlo lo mejor que puedas yo creo en ti.

Mokuba: si, gracias Seto-san. (sonrojándose y sonriendo)

Reiji: (suspirando) si las cosas siguen así no saldrán como lo planeé.

Yusei: (caminando cerca de Reiji) ¿Estás hablando del plan para la obra?, que entusiasta.

Luego de alejarse Reiji escribió varias palabras en el libreto, luego recibió una llamada al contestar Reiji supo que era el momento de iniciar su movimiento, mirando sigilosamente a los tres chicos.

Luego de dejar los preparativos para la obra a la mitad todos se dividieron y los objetivos y sus protectores se fueron a comer, seguido de eso a sus habitaciones, donde Yugi, Yuya y Yuma comenzaron una conversación en sus Tablets.

 _Yugi: Oigan quiero decirles algo que he querido desde hace mucho._

 _Yuya: ¿Qué ocurre Yugi-san?_

 _Yugi: bueno quisiera solo por una vez ir a toma un ofuro._

 _Yuma: ¿en serio Yugi-san? Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo ¿Qué piensas Yuya-san?_

 _Yuya: no me parece una mala idea después de todo mañana es sábado y podemos ir después de media noche ¿no?_

 _Yugi: claro_

 _Yuma: entonces está decidido._

Después de terminar de conversar y fingir que se fueron a dormir pasada ya la media noche se fueron lo más escurridizamente de las habitaciones para el baño principal del edificio, se desvistieron y entraron al baño, se sentaron en los bancos, que estaban junto a la gran bañera, donde enfrente de los bancos tenían shampoo, acondicionador y body wash; terminando de enjabonarse y enjuagarse se metieron a la enorme bañera.

Yugi: el agua se siente muy bien.

Yuma: y que lo digas podría quedarme toda la noche aquí.

Yuya: imposible, tú te mareas muy rápido.

Yuma: eso no es cierto, el que se marea rápido eres tú.

Yuya: ¡Ah ja! Si claro, como digas.

En ese instante escucharon a alguien a fuera y al abrirse la puerta eran Yami y Judai.

Yami: sabía que estaban aquí.

Yugi: pero ¿cómo?

Yami: no fue muy difícil nuestros sentidos son muy sensibles al movimiento y cuando ustedes se fueron supusimos que estaban aquí.

Yuma: muy bien quedo claro que son increíbles, pero ¿porque en este lugar?

Judai: a donde más podrían ir a esta hora, la biblioteca está cerrada, el auditorio y el salón igual, el único lugar que quedaba era este.

Yuya: bueno ya que están aquí ¿porque no nos acompañan?

Yami: muy bien, pero una vez que terminen nos vamos, antes de que alguien venga.

Yugi: pero es muy tarde no creo que- (siendo interrumpido)

Judai: que ingenuo, nunca subestimes a los asesinos pueden querer observa cada acción y lugar en donde estés.

Yugi: lo- lo siento

Judai: no tienes porque, solo es algo obvio.

Una vez Yami y Judai dentro los dos no pudieron evitar ver con mayor detenimiento las cicatrices de los chicos, después de unos minutos Yugi y Yuya notaron que Yuma estaba un poco estático de lo normal.

Yuya: Yugi-san parece que Yuma-san está a punto de marearse – dijo susurrándole al oído.

Yugi: Yo también lo creo, creo que es mejor ya irnos. – dijo susurrándole

Yuya: muy bien

Se pararon y empezaron a caminar a la salida Yuma al verlos los siguió, Judai y Yami también. Se secaron su cuerpo y cabello para ultimo vestirse e irse a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente fueron a desayunar y los objetivos estaban sentados en una mesa.

Yugi: ¡oh! Es cierto no me había acordado hasta ahora, pero ustedes no creen que el apellido de Yami es algo fuera de lo común.

Yuya: nunca le había prestado atención, ¿sabes algo Yugi-san?

Yugi: no, creo que no le he preguntado y tú Yuma-kun ¿sabes algo del apellido de Yami?

Yuma: creo que es mejor que él te lo diga

Llegando Judai y Yami a la mesa.

Yami: ¿Qué sucede?

Yugi: bueno me preguntaba sobre tu apellido ¿Cómo está organizada tu familia?

Yami: nunca vi la cara de mi padre, mi madre me visitaba muy poco, mi abuelo me crio, en cuanto otros familiares no tengo ninguno.

Yugi: Lo siento.

Yami: está bien es cosa del pasado

Después de terminar de comer e ir a sus habitaciones Yuya recibió un mensaje desconocido.

XxXx: _Sakaki Yuya lo veo en mi oficina en la torre principal en 10 minutos._

Yuya atendió el mensaje y decidió ir a verlo, caminando hacia la puerta Judai lo intercepto.

Judai: ¿dónde vas Yuya?

Yuya: voy al baño principal creo que deje algo en el casillero.

Judai: ok

Yuya pudo salvarse de Judai por el momento, Yuya salió del edificio rápidamente y se dirigió a la torre hasta llegar a la oficina donde el extraño le indico.

Yuya: (toco la puerta y la abrió) con permiso.

XxXx: Lo estaba esperando señor Sakaki.

Yuya: ¿Director? Disculpe la irrupción tan agresiva, pero ¿quería algo que ver conmigo?

Director: en efecto mi buen muchacho pasa siéntate y toma una taza de té para que te relejes, no hay porque ponerse tensos no hay ningún problema.

Yuya acepto su oferta se sentó y tomo la taza observándola para luego tomar un trago algo extenso de ella.

Director: dígame ¿Cómo le ha ido en sus clases? ¿Sea sentido bien o estresado?

Yuya: ¿eh? Bien eso creo obtuve buena nota en esta evaluación y ahora estamos haciendo una obra para el festival escolar.

Director: estupendo, y ¿tus compañeros, ¿qué piensas de ellos?

Yuya empezó a sentir que perdía la conciencia mientras respondía.

Yuya: no … hay …. Ningún problema.

Director: que ocurre señor Yuya ¿se encuentra bien? Perece algo cansado (diciendo con voz burlona)

Yuya trato de pararse, pero finalmente cayó desmallado, el director le inyecto una sustancia incolora en su cuello, lo dejo en un salón junto con varias imágenes, una hoja con algo escrito y una caja. Al pasar el tiempo pertinente para la sustancia Yuya despertó alterado y con dolor en su cabeza, observando el lugar en el que se encontraba, luego visualizo las imágenes que estaban a lado de él al verlas, sonrió maliciosamente para luego leer lo que la hoja contenía dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, Yuya se dirigió al auditorio, forzó la cerradura y logro entrar, encontrándose con Reiji quien estaba preparando su plan de asesinato, Reiji al verlo corrió para atacarlo pero Yuya fue más rápido logrando golpearlo en el estómago haciendo que Reiji se desmallara en el acto, Yuya se lo llevo arrastrando hasta el salón y Yuya empezó a hacer las preparaciones necesarias para su acto.

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el auditorio para hacer los últimos arreglos del set, pero no estaba Reiji y Yuya, algunos lo ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo y otros se preguntaron por ellos.

Yugi: Yuma-kun ¿Dónde estará?

Yami: está muy retrasado y lo más sospechoso es que Reiji tampoco está, Judai ¿no sabes algo?

Judai: no, pero él me digo que olvido algo en el casillero del baño principal y que volvería, pero no llego en toda la noche.

Yami: ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste?

Judai: oye las reglas dicen que solo pueden atacar durante la tarde-noche en la madrugada está prohibido, no creo que Reiji haya sido tan idiota como para atacar a Yuya en la noche.

Yami: cierto, pero aun así sigue siendo sospechoso.

Yugi: bueno, pero terminando aquí podemos ir a buscarlo ¿Qué les parece?

Yuma: Yugi-san tiene toda la razón vamos a buscarlo terminado ¿sí?

Yami: entiendo.

Luego de pintar, arreglar, confeccionar, coser y practicar, buscaron por todos lados a su amigo y a Reiji pero no encontraron nada hasta que Yuma recibió un mensaje desconocido diciendo un salón y el número de este. Yuma les informo a todos y sin dudarlo corrieron hasta el susodicho salón, al abrir la puerta rápidamente y entrar pudieron ver la silueta de Yuya acostado en el escritorio, al intentar acercarse, varios hilos se levantaron del piso enredándolos evitando que se movieran más, en ese instante vieron como Yuya se levantaba del escritorio.

Yugi: Yuya-kun qué bien estés bien.

Yami: no hay tiempo para eso, Yuya sal de aquí rápido y corre Reiji nos ha tendido una trampa.

Yuya los veía con una cara seria sin ninguna expresión hasta que escucho el nombre de Reiji.

Yuya: Reiji, entonces ¿él es peligroso?

Yami: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Es obvio! ¿Ayer no te llego una tarjeta con un mensaje?

Yuya: ¿tarjeta? (viendo a su alrededor) ¡Ah! Te refieres a esta tarjeta (mostrándola)

Yami: si, esa es Reiji inicio su intento de asesinato es por eso por lo que debes alejarte de aquí nosotros nos encargaremos de algún modo.

Yuya: (aventando la tarjeta) ¿en cargarse? Es decir ¿lo asesinaran?

Judai: si la situación lo amerita, si

Yuya: entonces la manera más rápida de terminar con Reiji es quitándole la vida

Yami: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Yuya movió una de sus manos haciéndola puño y vieron que varios hilos se movieron, redirigiendo su vista hacia el techo donde Reiji se encontraba amordazado y atado a los hilos, todos se sorprendieron por la escena, Yuya dejo de hacer puño su mano y con un ademan soltó los hilos que sostenían el cuerpo de Reiji, al caer tan estrepitosamente pudieron darse cuenta que había muerto, mirando con más asombro el acto.

Yami: ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Oye ¡Yuya!

Yuya: simple solo tire con fuerza los hilos que sostenían el cuello pies y manos de Reiji para asfixiarlo y cortarle la circulación para acabar con su vida.

Yami: no me refiero a eso, ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

Yuya no respondió solo miro a los demás presentes, sin cambiar su expresión seria, al intentar moverse de nuevo, Yuya movió su brazos y manos para enredar a Yuma y Yugi aún más, hasta llegar al punto donde los hilos podían ahorcar a ambos.

Yuya: no te muevas más o si no ellos lo pagaran.

Yugi: ¿Yuya-kun por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Yuya: no sé, solo sé que cuando desperté estaba en este salón junto unas imágenes, una nota y cuando vi la nota e imágenes sentí que tenía que acabar con sus vidas.

Judai trato de moverse, pero Yuya cerro un poco una de sus manos haciendo que los hilos se acercaran más al cuello de Yugi y Yuma.

Yuya: les dije que no se movieran, estos hilos son de acero inoxidable son muy resistentes a pesar de ser tan delgados y también pueden cortar si se llegan a mover a gran velocidad.

Pasando unos minutos de tención, Yuya comenzó a acercarse a donde estaban Yugi y Yuma, en ese momento Yami se movió rápido hasta llegar con Yuya sin importarle los rasguños que se hizo en el proceso logrando derribar a Yuya, Judai también se movió lanzándole un _cuchillo Bowie_ muy cerca de su cuello, aprovechando el desbalance de Yuya, Yami fue a ayudar a Yuma y Yugi pero en el momento Yuya actuó, se hinco, cerrando sus manos y jalando poco los hilos, al mismo tiempo Judai llego con Yuya sometiéndolo contra el piso y acercándole un _puñal camping_ cerca de su garganta, Yami se desgarro las palmas de las manos y sus brazos por proteger a Yuma y Yugi al momento de que los hilos se movieron para asfixiarlos.

Por último recurso, Yuya desato los hilos que estaban agarrados de los guantes que tenía puestos desde un principio por la caja que estaba cuando se despertó, haciendo que estos perdieran su tensión como un resorte y empezaron a balancearse y a rasgar todo lo que estaba a su paso, Yami puso debajo de las bancas a Yugi y Yuma para protegerlos de los hilos y Judai encima de Yuya, terminando de balancearse Judai golpeo a Yuya para dejarlo inconsciente, mientras Yuma y Yugi miraron a Yami que estaba sangrando por los diversos arañazos que recibió, los dos hicieron que se apoye entre ellos para luego ver como Judai cargaba a Yuya y en sus caras se veía la preocupación que sentían por su amigo.

Llegando a las habitaciones en la habitación 3 enfrente de la puerta había una caja con una pequeña nota que decía que era para Yuya, Yuma y Yugi llevaron a Yami a la habitación 2 para atender sus heridas, una vez vendadas las heridas de Yami, fueron a ver a Yuya quien aún no despertaba, preguntándose interiormente que es lo que pasara, de un momento a otro Yuya despertó alterado y alejándose de todos los que lo estaban rodeando; ya que estaba acostado en su cama, Judai vio en la caja había una pastilla y el supuso que era para ayudar a Yuya, ya que la caja iba dirigida para él, así que Judai se acercó a Yuya calmadamente y silenciosamente para no alterarlo más; Judai estaba encantado con Yuya porque sus ojos le recuerdan aquella vez que los vio por primera vez, una vez que Judai estaba a varios metros de distancia Judai se movió para derribar a Yuya, Yuya lo esquivo pero topo con la cama de Judai y se salió de balance por varios segundos, cosa que Judai aprovecho para ponerse la pastilla en su boca y voltearse hacia la dirección donde estaba Yuya, para caer los dos juntos en está, Judai puso su mano en la espalda de Yuya lastimándola para que al momento de caer Yuya abriera su boca lo cual logro, besándolo y haciendo que se tome la pastilla de boca a boca, terminando el beso por falta de aire Yuya se quedó dormido y Judai se hizo a un lado mirando a Yuya como dormía por varios segundos, luego Judai lo cargo para acostarlo en su cama, todos se impactaron con la escena del beso de Judai y Yuya hasta que Yuya se durmió se salieron de su habitación, al mismo tiempo Judai también se sintió adormilado y se acostó en su cama durmiéndose en el acto.

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron de nuevo en la habitación 3 para ver el estado de Yuya, sin respuesta aun siguieron con las preparaciones de la obra y sus clases, más tarde regresando a la habitación 3 Yuya estaba despertando llamando la atención de todos.

Yuya: ¿Qué sucede?

Yugi: ya lo infería, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste ayer?

Yuya: ¿eh? Ayer no me acuerdo de nada me duele la cabeza.

Yami: Yuya voy a ser franco contigo, ayer nos atacaste a todos y mataste a Reiji.

Yuya: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mete a Reiji-san? ¿Los ataque? ¿Qué está pasando?

Yuma: eso mismo queremos saber que paso, Reiji te amenazo, te ataco, te torturo, ¿Qué te hizo?

Yuya: no logro recordar todo está nublado, recuerdo un mensaje y luego había un hombre que estaba hablando y luego nada todo se volvió obscuro.

Yami: ¿Un mensaje, un hombre? ¿de que estas hablando?

Judai: Yuya, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que se te había olvidado algo en el casillero del baño principal?

Yuya: si ¿por qué?

Judai: pienso que tu recibiste un mensaje para ir a ver a alguien ¿no es cierto?

Yuya: ¡Ah! Si ahora lo recuerdo fui y me encontré con el director de la escuela, me invito una taza de té y luego todo se volvió obscuro y confuso.

Judai: ¿Yuya tomas alguna medicina?

Yuya: no ¿Por qué?

Judai: cuando llegamos dejaron una caja y venia una pastilla que era para ti.

Yuya: que extraño, pero no, yo no tomo medicamento.

Yugi: da igual lo más importante es que ya estas mejor Yuya-kun.

Yuma: si casi nos matas del susto, literalmente.

Abrazándolo en la cama.

Yami: esperen ¿aun cuando él casi los mata o los intenta matar siguen confiando en él?

Yugi: Yami, hemos estado juntos hace 2 años y nos conocemos bien yo confió ciegamente en Yuya-kun y Yuma-kun con mi alma.

Yuma: yo también, yo confió en Yuya-san pase lo que pase.

Yuya: Yugi-san, Yuma-san, gracias (sonriendo)

Yami: lo sabía, ustedes nunca cambiaran de parecer aun que se los diga, pero aun así mientras yo esté aquí los protegeré.

Yuya/Yugi/Yuma: gracias Yami.

Yami: vámonos, Yuya me alegro que estés bien, descansa.

Yugi: descansa Yuya, nos vemos en el salón mañana.

Yuma: duerme bien.

Judai: Yuya quédate aquí y descansa mañana ya podrás levantarte por hoy permanece aquí, yo los acompañare hasta la puerta.

Yuya: claro, Judai-san.

Terminando de despedirse se dirigieron a la puerta, salieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Yugi había entrado primero siendo seguido por Yami quien fue interrumpido por Judai jalándolo del brazo, dándole la señal de que tenían que hablar alejándose a una distancia considerable de las habitaciones.

Yami: entonces ¿Qué piensas?

Judai: ya lo había dicho esto es interesante y también me tiene atónito nunca imagine que Yuya tuviera tal fuerza y destreza, pero presiento que no es el único Yugi y Yuma también tienen su esencia de que no son normales.

Yami: sí, creo que todos los que estamos aquí podemos percibir eso, entonces ¿qué sugieres?

Judai: que absurdo eres, está claro que yo seguiré aquí hasta saber la verdad que está cada vez más atrayente.

Yami: yo no sé si creer en su palabra o no, estas situaciones me han dejado una gran confusión sobre el enemigo y aliado, pero no dudo que al final las respuestas se mostraran tarde o temprano.

Judai: entonces tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros, y de nueva cuenta cuento contigo Yami.

Dándole una palmada en la espalda, caminando hacia su habitación, siendo seguido por Yami para que ambos entraran es sus correspondientes habitaciones. Por otro lado, Yuma en su habitación hacia un reporte de todo lo sucedido en el día para enviarlo al director, y también ver la situación con Reiji quien al entregar su tarjeta automáticamente lo descalifica al pasar su tiempo y no hubo necesidad de encargarse del él ya que Yuya lo mato, solo se encargaron del cuerpo, Yuma en su Tablet masco a Reiji para descalificarlo para luego recibir un mensaje del director.

 _Director: buen trabajo del día de hoy puedes regresar a lo que haces._

 _Yuma: gracias, director._

Luego de responderle Yuma se cambió y opto por dormir, en la sala de control el director estaba sentando viendo las diversas pantallas que contenían los videos del asalto de Yuya contra ellos, mientras tomaba una taza de café.

Director: Justo como lo planee, el señor Yuya resulto más de lo que esperaba, pero el resultado fue satisfactorio y me encanta, ahora solo hay que esperar para la posteridad hasta que se entren de nuevo en calma para que la tormenta entre en acción.

Terminando de hablar y de ver los videos se levantó de su silla, caminando hasta la salida y riendo malvadamente. Al día siguiente Yuya se disculpó con el profesor antes de llegar al salón por faltar más de lo permitido, el profesor le disculpo ya que no tenía problemas en sus estudios y porque se esforzaba mucho en clase, en clase el profesor dio el anuncio que Reiji se había transferido a otra escuela repentinamente y que él se encargaría de dirigir la obra, observando el asiento de Reiji donde se encontraba un florero con flores _Violeta Africana_ , pasando las horas de clase todos fueron al auditorio donde comenzaron a practicar para la obra, terminando se fueron a almorzar, de camino al edificio de los dormitorios Yami observaba su celular pesando en la respuesta para su director de la academia.

Yugi: ¿Qué sucede Yami?

Yami: bueno estoy pensando en una respuesta para esto (mostrándole la pantalla del celular a Yugi) lo único que puedo pensar es en el fin de la vida, pero no creo que sea lo único.

Yugi: podría ser el afecto o el amor, pero solo es una opinión

Yami: ¿amor? Que palabra tan peligrosa

Yugi: ¿eh?

Yami: nada vamos. – dijo caminando delante de Yugi.

Yugi lo siguió y todos se reunieron de nuevo Yugi se alineo con Yuma y Yuya volteándose a ver y sonreír al mismo tiempo, siendo observados por Yami y Judai quienes estaban a sus espaldas. 


End file.
